transformers prime : son from another galaxy
by electro prime
Summary: What if primus had a son and he was force sensitive but had to be sent away to learn how to use the force and end up on mandalora so was raised by the mandalorians than become a jedi find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

On a planet made complete metal that's called cybertron being that looked like white main armored with secondary colors light blue and gold named primus called "Thirteen primes please come here" the big voice called out

"Yes my lord." All thirteen replied gathering around primus

"After defeating my brother unicron, I have decided to make a son of my own." Primus said with a smile.

"That is great my lord." Prima said happy for his lord

"We have seen you very unhappy my lord this will surely make happy again." Solus said

"I thought we were your children my lord" Megatronus asked surprised

"You thirteen are my disciples, protectors of cybertron and leaders of its people." Primus replied

"What will your son's name called sir." Solus asked

"His name will solaris and he will be born with a gift called the force but because of this gift he will need to travel through space and time to learn to control this gift and with this gift he will help an endless war that is foreseen to come ." Primus said

"It would be an honor to help him on his way there, my lord." Vector said

"Great, Solus will build a pod for him to go in?" Primus asked

"It will be my best work to date." Solus replied still happy

"Very good." Primus said

Looking at his brother Megatronus and prima had the same idea.

"Lord primus." They both said at the same time

"Yes Prima and Megatronus." replied primus

"You go first brother." Prima said

"Very well may we give the child some gifts of our own my lord?" Megatronus asked

"Like what?" Primus asked.

"My gift will be that he will have pinpoint accuracy." Megatronus said

"Mine will be with some good training he will great with the sword." prima said

"Well if we are going to give some gifts I will give one as well, when he is sword fighting time around him will slow allowing his see what happen before it does." Vector said

"Indeed all these gifts will help in the long run." primus said happy with his disciples.

* * *

Time skip Three months later solaris being born

Cry of a new sparkling was heard in the well of allsparks.

"Thirteen come quickly my son has born!" primus called out

All thirteen come running to the voice that called to them when they got there they saw a little sparkling with white armored like his father but his secondary colors was yellow "he is so much like his father." Solus said "not much of a warrior." Megatronus said to his sparkmate and solus elbow him in his tank." not yet if he anything father." Solus said "Ouch Solus why in the tank."megatronus replied "keep it up and i'll do more than that sweetspark." with that said megatronus said no more but good things about the sparkling.

"I believe it's time to give him gifts." Prima said as he got his gift out and the rest did the same "i give you gift of swordsmanship use it well young." he finished with a smile

"I give you the gift of accuracy wherever aim your shot will hit true." megatronus said finished with a smile.

"With your swordsmanship gift I give you the gift of time when your fighting you see what the opponent will do." Vector smile when all three gave their gifts they transformed into a glowing energy and when into solaris he glowed for a couple of seconds then went back to normal.

Primus looked sadly at his son " Solus is it ready?" primus asked

"Yes my lord i put a message recorder for him it will one time than after it will work for one besides him." Solus said bring up the pod to put the sparkling in it " it has a pretender reader in it so it will make him look like the planet he first lands on." solus said

"Solus you thought of anything didn't you." Nexus said

"I try too as my gift inside the pod." Solus replied

"What is it sister?" Alpha Trion asked

"A simple bracelet with the symbol of lord primus on it." Solus replied

"Ow good idea sister." Alpha Trion replied

"My lord we all know if you don't do this now you won't at all." prima said seeing his lord sad

"I know prima I know." Primus walked over to the pod and put the child in "wherever go my son I will be with you."Primus recorded his message than pressed the lunched

"Goodbye young one." All the primes yelled "goodbye my son till all are one" primus said

* * *

On the planet Mandalore in the year 2000 Ad **(i'm not sure of the year in star wars so just go with it.)** before the star wars clone wars movie .

In the clan wren territory what looked like an asteroid crashed landed, the warriors of this territory went to go check this out.

As the warriors got close they found they found looks like a metal ball "Mistress it looks like a pod of some type."

"Let's take a look Cle'na." the mistress called to her right hand person

"Yes ma'am." Cle'na replied

As they got closer the pod the on-board computer detected the presents " humanoid detected pretender calibration scanning stand by." The computer said

"What was that mistress?" Cle'na asked

"I don't know but be ready for anything." The mistress replied

Out of the pod a scanner come out and scanned the mistress "scan compatible prepare for tranmassage." The computer said than out of the scanner a hologram played "Hello my name is primus, inside this pod is my most prized possessions, my son solaris if you are seeing this and your asking yourself with was that blue light all it did was make solaris look like the person it scanned that's all, I sent my son to you so he can learn how to fight and use his gift called the force, tech him your ways and traditions, one day he will need to fight in an endless war and stop it , so please teach him to fight your ways, you will see this only once then it will be locked and only my son will be able to unlock it and play this, he has a bracelet in the pod its a birthday present let him wear it when he can as a reminder of his home and to my son when you need me for anything I'll be there for you always ." then the pod opened to a sleeping boy.

"Mistress what was that?" cle'na asked

"I'm not for sure cle'na but one thing's for sure this kid will need some help we will need to teach him how to fight our way." the mistress said

"But mistress he does not have the blood of a Mandalorian." cle'na replied

"But he will be rise by the mandalorian way." the mistress replied

"But who would raise an outsider?" cle'na asked

"I would cle'na that's who, the mandalorian code of honor says that we can take in orphans to our clan if they are at a young age." the mistress replied

"True but he would be an outcast no more what clan will he live in?" cle'na said

"I know cle'na but an orphan is an orphan child of mandalore or not and it's in my right to take this child as my own." the mistress replied

"Yes ma'am come let's head back maybe this will be a good thing." cle'na said

"Yes let's go we must tell the lord of the clan." the mistress said

"What will be name be ma'am?" Cle'na asked

The mistress thought it over and said, "how about Jackson."

"Jackson wren sounds good." cle'na replied

When they got there the lord was not pleased but took the child anyway.

* * *

After nine years Jackson was sitting on his bed in his room thinking something over.

"How come I'm so different from my people." Jackson said to himself looking at hamlet.

His door just opened and his mom walked in "hi there son."

"Hi mom can I ask you something?" Jackson asked

"What is it son." the mistress asked

"I took on twenty deathwatch members today." Jackson said

"I have heard about that, you did good." The mistress said

"How could I do all that by myself." Jackson asked

"Well you have good training." The mistress replied

"Mom you have never lied to me before but I know your hiding something." Jackson said

Knowing her son was right she decided to show him the truth "Come with me son."

We walked down the hall till we walked outside "Mom where are we going?"

"You'll find out, just keep up." The mistress said being very serious we kept walking some more till we came across what looking an old seller.

She opened the doors "no one has been here for a while so watch your step son." When we down the stairs we come across what looked like a big metal pod "what is this mom." Jackson asked

"This day nine years ago this pod landed here on Mandalore." the mistress said

"That's how old I am." Jackson said

"Yes jackson." The mistress

"A pod what was in it." Jackson asked

"A child that from after planet i think made of metal." The mistress replied

"Wow so where is this child now?" Jaskson asked

"He is standing right here jackson." The mistress replied

"What? You mean to tell me I'm not from Mandalore." Jackson asked

"No my son you were raised on Mandalore." The mistress replied

"So thats why." Jackson said

"Why what son?" The mistress asked

"Why I always felt out of place here and why other people treat me like an outsider." Jackson replied

"Here me and cle'na found these with you." The mistress said handing Jackson a box with a crystal on top.

"What's this mom." Jackson asked

"Here take it." the mistress jackson did so and a hologram played "hello my son this part of the massage was not in the original message that I sent with you in the last message I said you can talk to me any time you do this is by meditating and concentrate on the creator bond you have." the being in the hologram said than disappeared

"Ok who was that." jackson in surprise

"That was your real father named Primus he sent you here to learn how to fight because you will one day help stop an endless war." the mistress said

"Ok let's try what he said and meditate." Jackson said and he did just that

* * *

Time skip a few days later at the jedi temple inside council .

A couple of people showed up on a hologram "Hello masters of the Jedi council i'm the mistress of the clan of wren from Mandalore I have a son who is gifted with the force." the person said

"hmm interesting this is, send someone we shall." Yoda said

"Thank you masters of the Jedi order." the mistress said than closed the channel

"A youngling Mandalorean this should be fun." master Windu said

"Obi wan is on his only to Mandalore be will bring the youngling in." Kit fisto said

*"Master obi wan we are sending you too Mandalore to bring back a youngling from the house of wran."* windu said

*"Mandalore hmm sounds fun i'll be back with him when I'm done with deathwatch."* Obi wan replied

* * *

On the ship the negotiator obi wan was talking to the duchess of Mandalore satine kryze

"Do you know anything about the house of wran?" Obi wan asked

"They are a very powerful house of warriors but an honorable house as well." satine kryze replied

"a youngling may be force sensitive from that house." Obi wan said

"Rumors say that their an outsider was raised by that house." satine kryze replied

"Let's Check out this death watch out than the youngling out." Obi wan said

"Alright i know where you go." satine kryze said

* * *

overlooking the death watch camp Obi wan and satine kryze was spying on it.

Somewhere shooting at some droids and others training some recruits they had "acquired."

"this is not the Mandalorian why nor is it honorable." satine kryze said

"agreed duchess." Obi wan replied suddenly something tapped on his shoulder he looked and they joined by a youngling in silver Mandalorian armor from the house of wren.

The youngling put a finger were his mouth would be and told them to come with him quickly.

When they got a safe distance away from the camp obi wan asked "and who might you be youngling?"

"The name is Jackson wren I know of the duchess here but who are you." The younglings replied

"I'm master obi wan Kenobi of the Jedi order." The men said

"Well master Kenobi it's nice to meet you but I must say you are not very good at sneaking around because if I don't find the death watch would have." The boy said

"Change that from would have to we did and would you be right." A man said out from nowhere

"Oh great." Jackson said to himself just than a group of death watch drop from the sky

"Well hello kid why don't you run a long you shouldn't be in a fight." The men said

"Yeah right tell that to the twenty that when up against me last time." The boy replied

"Your that outsider freak." Another man said

"Call me than again and we'll see what happens." Jackson said

"Enough, take them away and take that freak to the recruits maybe they can get some shooting practice in." The first man laughed at that last part.

"That's it!." The youngling yelled than attacked the first men but before anything would happen the youngling was shot.

As the youngling laid their lifeless, the members of death watch just laugh and took their prisoners to their camp "well maybe he'll be some good after all." a person as they took their prisoners away you could hear the duchess say "how could you do that."

When the party was a good distance away the youngling get up "well that was fun and all now for real party to begin."

As Jackson watched from a distance he saw that the duchess got away and obi wan was knocked out .


	2. Chapter 2

Primus talking ":I'm here.:"

After obi wan was knock out he was put on a conveyor belt lending to the smasher half way down he awake "well we do have an probable now don't we." He said to himself than the conveyor belt stopped.

"Commander wants us to sweep the area and see if we can find that freak and the duchess until he arrives." A member said

"This one didn't put up much of a fight without his lightsaber the boss will love this." The other one said

"That should give some time to think." I said to myself from the shadows all obi wan saw was a shadow move.

"What was that." Obi wan thought

Outside the duchess was running through the forest till i jumped in front of her "and where do you think your going duchess." I asked

"Outsider how are you still alive." She asked

"Please stop calling me that my name is Jackson not outsider now back to my question where do you think your going." I said

"Going for help what else." She replied

"By the time you came back he will be smashed to bits we are the only standing in the way." I said

"What do you have plan?" She asked

"Go back save your boyfriend this time i'll be covering you ." I said with a little bit of a smile

"He's not my boyfriend." She replied

"Really could have fool me." I said

"You know you never told me how your still alive." She said but when she turned around I was gone, "let's hope this plan of yours works jackson."

* * *

Back at the factory

I sneaked back inside the factory only the that spotted was Obi wan

"Well it looks like my shadows back the question is that good or bad." He thought to himself

A minute later

"Obi wan where exactly are you?" satine asked

"Satine just listen for the load metallic clanking sound that would be the machine just about the smash me into bits

Satine caused a disturbance up front "we got a disturbance up front lets check it out." The first said than the two ran out and she sneaked in on the other side of the conveyor belt.

"Well it certainly took you long enough."Obi wan said

"You know I haven't saved you yet." She replied

"Yes no need to remind me of that." Obi wan commented

"Be patient." Satine said as she climbed the ladder

"I happen to be a little short on patient right now." Obi wan yelled

When she got to the top " lets see one of least." As she started looking around

"Satine turn the machine off!" Obi wan yelled

"I'm trying." Satine yelled as she kept looking around

"Satine!" Obi wan yelled about to get smashed

Then she found the right one "there." She she pressed the bottom saving obi wan just in the nick of time and she climbed back down the ladder

"Look out." Obi wan yelled

When she got down the two deathwatch guards showed back up and tried to bring her to the ground just then three shot rung out hitting the force field holding obi wan disabling it he than did a handspring and on his way down he kicked the holding Satine than throw the other one in the wall with his friend.

"Was that you?" Obi wan

"What?" Satine replied

"The shooting." Obi wan replied

Just than the shadow showed up revealing it to be " nope that was all me."

She then called for the elevator and we all got in

"You know for a man sworn to peace you take an unseemly pleasure in the injuries of others." Satine said

"And for a woman sworn in nonviolence you don't seem troubled that I could have been back there if young jackson timely shots." Obi wan replied

"Oh for the love of my dad would you two love birds stop it already." I yelled

"We're not love birds." The two said at the same time

"You just proved my point." I said

At the top of the elevator we find ourselves in front of the deathwatch member obi wan quickly took care of him"this is not how we came in." He said than we were spotted "oh men it the jedi."than some deathwatch members started shooting at us, "we'll have to stand and fight" then he turned to satine "well in your case just stand jackson you in ." he asked me, "are you really asking me that." Than obi wan reached for his saber but it wasn't there over the shooting I heard someone say "you three stop them." I looked over the rock cover and "we have company obi wan." I said than thinking fast obi wan pulled the deathwatch gun to him and started firing but they just dodged the shots than he fired last time and hit the middle one in the head "wow obi wan good shot here take this ." I said handing him a jetpack "I handle them evacuate camp move move." I looked over the rock cover and three deathwatch members come coming towards us

" jackson stay with satine." obi wan said

"I'll watch over her got it." I replied

As the three obi wan got up

walking the commander got out his gun and said to the other member "failure." Than just shot him he then took off his hamlet and it was the governor which shocked the duchess

"For generations my ancestors fought proudly as warriors against the jedi now that woman tarnish the name mandalorian." The governor said

I got mad i got up "as do you governor any honorable warrior protects the weak and the ones who can't fight for themselves." I said

"And what would an outsider like you knew of being a warrior." The governor replied

I took off my helmet revealing a nine year old black hair stormy blue eye kid "more than you at least I say my clan "acquired" recruits like deathwatch does."

Getting tired of this the governor turned to obi wan " Master obi wan defend her if you will." He said than tossed him his lightsaber back then obi wan activated his weapon.

I walked over to the duchess and said "I have a feeling the govern made a big mistake."

"Lets find out." the duchess replied

The governor brought a different saber "This lightsaber here was stolen from Jedi temple by my ancestors during the fail of the old Republic since then many Jedi have fallen by its blade prepare yourself to join them." Then the governor jumped up and slashed but obi wan blocked it every slashed obi wan would block obi wan was just that good knowing than obi wan force pushed him into the others and the governor came back but then obi wan managed to kick the dark saber out his hands knowing he would lose the governor used a cheap shot and punched him in the gut than kicked the saber out of his hands than the governor ran to get his blade back than used his jet pack and jumped up into the air about the strike obi wan but he rolled out of the way.

"Dad what do I do?" I asked in my mind

:"concentrate on pulling obi wan saber to you.": primus replied I did as he said and obi wan saber came to me than in a flash.I jump in governor vizsla way getting into a sword lock

"And what can a child do." Vizsla said add more weight to the saber

"Lets find out." I said :"solaris call on my name.": primus said

"What ?!" I yelled out load

"What giving up all really."vizsla said

:"solaris call on my name and show that vizsla what happens when you mess with solaris son of primus.": Primus said

"By the power of primus?" I yelled out than I engulfed in light and from my crest new armor silver armor with yellow lines (mandalorian) than the armor explained covering my arms and legs (think of optimus prime arms and legs just no wheels) and I grow from from 4 ft 6 to 5 ft 9in and the transformation explained transforming my helmet too what looked like a prime's head showing my stormy blues eyes with a silver and yellow battle mark and but it did not stop there, it also transformed Obi wan lightsaber to a silver and yellow lightsaber handle with a white lightsaber blade

"Well it looks like the freak has some tricks up sleeve." Vizsla said

"I guess so governor." I replied then we started fighting but every more vizsla would make I would see it coming then I saw a pattern and when he had an opening I pushed him as hard as I could into the other warrior.

"Warriors ." governor called and the three press some commands into their wrist gauntlets and launched their rockets at me but I rolled out of the way dodging the rockets than the rockets redirected back to their target

Obi wan picked satina and I ran to the elevator at the last second I turned around and transformed my right arm and shot the rockets but the force sent me down the elevator " well that was fun." I said than transformed back

"Um how did you do that." satine said

"Um jackson can i have my lightsaber back." Obi wan asked

"Oh yeah sure." I replied and when i give it back to him the lightsaber it returned back to normal.

"Thanks jackson." Obi wan said

"Let's move we to get out of here and tell your people about this development ."

"Since when could mandalorians do that?" Obi wan asked

"Its a family secret." I replied

"So it's from the house of wren." satine asked

"Nope remember i'm the outsider not born on this world and you all can call me jack." i replied

"I thought you like to be called that an outsider." satine said well we walked

"I don't being reminded of that i'm an outsider but just saying it is another." I replied

"What are we going to do about deathwatch." obi wan said

"If I may say something duchess." I said turning around

"Go a head jack." satine said

"Your idea of nonviolence won't always work it's a good idea but won't always work." I said

"See satine even jack agrees with me." Obi wan said

"but there is a difference between good fighting and fighting good." I said

"How's that jack." Satine asked

"There's many ways to fight but not always with your fits." I replied

"You say that like you speak from experience." Obi wan said

"Well you've already seen that I can fight with my fits but I have broke up some fights with my words, fighting is like a dance in a way more than one way to dance." I said

"For a youngling your very smart." satine said

"Agreed." Obi wan replied

When we got outside "well i suppose we are even now." satine said

"How so?" Obi wan asked

"I saved your life, you saved mine." satine replied

"Yes well my was the daring of the two." obi wan said

"I saved both of you." I said getting on a speeder with two other right next to next

"where did these come from?" satine asked

"Deathwatch troops loan them to us." I replied

Few minutes later we all arrived at a docking port where the duchess and obi wan could got a transport off world

"Now we just need to find the youngling, the council sent me to find and it would be a great day." Obi wan said

"What about this youngling?" I asked

"The house of wren told the Jedi council that they have a youngling that is force sensitive. maybe you know the person jack?" Obi wan asked

"Let me give you a tip don't go looking for him." I said

"What why?" Obi wan and satine said at the same time

"If you go looking for him you'll just go on a wild goose case because I'm him."

"Would you like to come with me and learn how to be a Jedi." Obi wan asked

"Let me talk to the Jedi council and if they will let me I'll love to." I replied

"You'll be the only Mandalorian in the temple." Obi wan said

"I'm the only one of kind here on mandalore so nothing new." Ii replied

"Ok okey jack i'll take you to the Jedi temple." Obi wan said

"Jack I only wish you the best of luck." Santine said

"Thank you duchess and I wish you the same." l replied giving my goodbye

* * *

The end

Do you like this its only about 2,000 words do you like this way I do this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After a few days the council decided that obi wan and me with the help from someone anakin skywalker should take the duchess and some other senators to coruscant

"But if vizsla got a way we have no way of learning how widespread deathwatch really is." A senator said

"It's obvious the separatists are supporting the deathwatch." obi wan said

"I disagree i told you i wanted to stay out of this war." santine replied

"Given the current situation i fear that my long be possible ." obi wan said

"I thought out of all people you would understand my position on this matter i will never be part of this war." santine argued back

"Duchess sometimes you can want, want all you want but other people have different plans and it's not always what is good for the people ." I said

"Very true jack ." Santine replied than she walked aways

"Reporting for escort duty general." A new men said

"Anakin i'm glad to see you." obi wan replied

"You sound tried." Anakin said

"General." i said with a little laugh

"The peaceful ways of the locals wore me out." obi wan said

"Hey were not that bad ." i said smiling half heartedly

"Jackson this is Jedi knight anakin skywalker and commander cody and captain rax." obi wan said

"Pleasure to meet you mister skywalker, commander cody and captain rax but just call me Jack ." I said

"We should get on the ship it looks like its ready to leave sir." captain rax said

"Your right captain lets go." obi wan said

On the way we had some problems but we in the end handle it and one of the senators named tal merrik was a traitor and santine hostage merrik called in for backup we were attacked me and obi wan want to the bridge

"Come in obi wan you expected and what's bring a boy for back up." Senator marrik said

Obi wan activities his light saber and brought out my guns "Tal merrik you are under arrest release the duchess."

"Hmm i took the precaution of wiring the ship's engines to explode i press this remote and we all die." he said

"Obi, jack if have any respect for me you will not take such risks with so many people's live." she said

Merrik moved to the door "don't." obi wan said but merrik want through the door if us following a few minutes later we followed him to the boarding ship to stuck into the side of the ship

"It is merrik stand by to disengage say farewell duchess."merrik said

"Obi wan it looks like i may never see you again I don't know quite how to say this but i've loved you from the moment you came to my aid all those years ago." santine said

"I don't believe this." merrik said

"You can leave anytime you want without the duchess." i said

"Satine this is hardly the time or place for." obi wan started but the look from satine stopped that train of thought "all right had you said the word i would have left the jedi order." obi wan admitted

"It's about time." i said to myself

"That is touching truly it is but it's making me sick and we really must be going." merrik said

Satine started to got mad "you have the romantic soul of a slug merrik." than she stepped on his toe and in one swifted motion took the gun out of his hand "and slugs are so often trod upon."she said

"An interesting turnabout but even if i do not deliver the duchess to the separatist i still win the second i'm away i'll hit remote and blow the cornet to bits." he said

"I will not allow that." satine replied

"What will you do if you shoot me you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you hold dear and you kenobi you are no stranger to violence you'd be hailed as a hero by everyone on this ship" he put his fingers to his mouth thinking something was funny "almost everyone and what could a mere boy do come on then who will strike first and brand themselves a cold- blooded killer." he said

"Me!" i said than shot him twice and setine dropped the gun and caught the remote

"JACK! " the two people standing yelled

"What he was going to blow up the ship and besides no one said anything about using stun blots, duchess I respect you and myself to outright kill someone if there is no reason." I said

Just than anakin showed up "general, duchess." satine started but coby interrupted "general skywalker all the droids have been defended

when we made it to our destination and we met someone named chancellor palpatine he gave me a bad feeling about something than Anakin and obi wan gave their respect to him and told him something "so that is the young mandalorian that saved the duchess satine ship." He said

"A ship with lots of important people with no weapons and only an escort team to protect them was begging for something bad to happen I only hoped for the best and prepared for the worst." I said

"Excuse me chancellor but I must inform the council of what has happened." Obi wan said

"Yes of course." The chancellor replied

"Jack I want you to go with the Duchess satine, keep her company." Obi wan said

"I will." I replied

"Come young jack." santine said

Scene change Jedi Temple

Obi wan walked into the "what to report have of mandalore."

"The youngling jackson wren is a very good fighter and smart for his age." obi wan said

"More to add have you?" yoda asked

"He did something strange he called out something than transformed than fought Vizsla and when he touched my saber transform as well." obi wan trying to figure it out what happened

"Asked him did you?" yoda asked

"I did all he said was that it's a family secret and said more than once that he's not from mandalore."

"Ask him you shall bring him before us you shall." yoda said

Scene change senate building

An hour later "i'm glad i'm not in politics." I said

"I wish that did not happen." santine said sadly

"Jack, a mommet please ." obi wan called out

"Sure thing excuse me duchess santain." i said than walked over to obi wan "what's up obi wan?"

"The jedi council would like ask you about what happen on mandalore." obi wan replied "obi wan I told you it's a family secret." I replied

"All they want to do is talk to you." Obi wan said

"Ok fine let's get this done." I replied

Scene change outside the Jedi council

I was a little nervous standing outside the door than the doors opened, letting me in it was round room with man and woman sitting all round.

"Hello youngling what might your name be." A green man said his eyes told me that he has years of experience

"Jackson wren sir." I replied

"Questions we have answers you will." The green man said

"I'll do my best but if one of your questions is what happen during the fight with vizsla all I can say is its a family secret." I replied

"Hmm master obi wan said you got mad when the Darth watch they you called and pardon me but they called you a freak why is that." The person seating to the green guy.

"For two reasons master the first I do not like being called that and the second reason I need a away to get away from death watch so I acted like I got mad." I replied

"dangerous that plan was." The green guy

"Umm maybe but I know something they did not which was my armor could handle it, when death watch shot me it was in the back a very protected place on my armor." I replied

"That was very risky young one." A man said that looked almost like a bug but seems nice.

"True but it was the best I could do at the time." I replied

"very well jackson explore around you may but stay way from rooms and library you must." The green guy said

"Thank you, master you know I don't know your name." I said

The green laugh a little bit and replied "I'm Grand master Yoda." Then everyone else gave me their name "Now dismissed youngling."

"Okey master yoda." I said giving him a small bow than left the room.

"Creative he is but hiding something he is." Yoda said

"Agreed but I wonder something." Master plo koon said "may I be

"Excuse you are." Yoda said

"Thank you master yoda." Master plo koon than got up and left the room.

Thirteen minutes later.

Jack walked a beautiful room with big trees and lots of ponds "awesome." Sometime later master plo koon walked in the room with what looked like no one in there "You can come out of hiding jack." He said

"Up here master moon and I'm not hiding." I replied out of nowhere

"Then come down here." Master plo said

"Hang on I'll be down in a Minute." I replied and a minute later I was on the ground "is there something you need master koon."

"I have some questions of my own to ask you young jack?" Master plo replied

"Go ahead I'll try to answer them the best I can." I said

"Why do you fight." master plo

"I fight so other won't have too, i have too because I can, they can't." i replied dead serious

"Why is that." Master plo asked

"Because this tells me so." I replied tapping on my heart "I could never stand by and watch well someone else needs help."

"Is that why you took on twenty death watch members?" Master plo asked

"Oh heard about that did you, I was protecting a village from twenty death watch manners they were attacking it and at the end twenty injuries, I don't kill any of them I couldn't and wouldn't."

"Hmm do you have any attachments?" Master plo asked

I reached for my bracelet "to Mandalore no I guess I always knew I was never from mandalore."

"Last one what were you doing up in that tree young one." Master plot asked

I smiled a little bit "I was seeing this place from the air it's truly beautiful and peaceful."

"That it is young one." Master plo said

An hour later Jedi called me when I got there I stood in the middle of the room "did you call for me."

"When I asked you about attachments you reached for wrist why is that?" Master plo asked

I pulled my sleeve you show them my bracelet a simple sliver with a couple of engraving on it "you asked about attachments well this is the only I have from my dad and you separate me from it.".

"What's so special about it?" Obi wan asked

I took it off and said "here catch." And throw it to him when he caught it, it fell out of his hands and landed on the ground when he tried to pick it up it wouldn't move an inch he tried to pick it up a couple of times "you might as well give up master Kenobi you will not be able to pick it only I'm the only one that can." I walked over to him and picked it up like it was a normal bracelet.

"Cool and Weird at the sametime." Obi wan

"The inscription what does it mean" master Yoda asked

"The smallest is my real name solaris and the bigger one mean "till all are one." I replied

"You never told me you had two names jack." Obi wan said

"That's because it's something I don't just come out and say." I said

"Is your only secret child?" Master plo asked

"Besides the bond I have with my dad than no." I replied

"What kind of bond." Master plo asked

"It's kind of like your to the force connection only ours as he calls it a parental bond and no matter what it can't be block." I said "he also helped me when I was fighting vizsla he told me "call on my name show that vizsla what happens when you mess with solaris the son of primus."

"That's the name you called out wasn't it?" Obi wan asked more like a statement.

"Yes the planet I was born on is called cybertron very very far but I was raised Mandalore but unlike most I don't fight without a good reason."

"Why are you telling us this now?" Master windu

"Because now I trust you more than I did when I got here, when master plo started asking questions about me I knew I could trust him and you all." I said

After the day end master plo wanted to be my master and he started to teach me how to be a Jedi teaching me form two and five but I prefer form two was very handy.

As the years past I learned that I was better with two lightsabers or the art of jar-ky when I went the planet llum during the gathering my test was to fit through a small creak in a wall and in order to do that I need to take off my armor and my blasters and crawl though and I found two kyber crystal both blue the test was for me to let go of the things i held dear.

But the true tested didn't come unit the day of great Jedi purge.

A couple of days passed after the battle coruscant and I was standing in my room meditating when i felt a powerful disturbance in the force and something dark getting close.

"dad do you feel that?" i asked

":i do, be careful:" primus replied

"I will."i said than i walked i of my room and saw a group of troops was running a group of younglings.

I jump in front of them I reached with the force on clipped the hall "what's going on youngling."

"Jack there too many of them what do we do?" the oldest asked

"Get underground as soon as possible get out of here now." i said than they ran off than I called a friend "(senator organa do you read me)."

"(Jack i read thank goodness you're alive.)" senator organa replied

"(do think you can pick me up?)" i asked

"(im on way way.)" he replied

"(thanks i own one.)" i said

On my way to the landing pad i took out as many troops as i could.

Normal Pov.

A few minutes later senator organa landed on one of the pads.

"What's going on here?" he asked

"There's been a rebellion don't worry the station is under control" senator organa tried to step past them "im sorry sir it's time for you to leave."

He was about to say something but seeing a shadow move changed his mind "and so it is." then started to walk away than a youngling jumped over the troops but after taking out six troopers was gun down "no!" organa yelled out and as quickly as he could, he got out of there.

Jack pov

"You can come out now." I heard senator organa say

I come out from where i was hiding and took the seat next to him"Thank you senator organa we need to leave coruscant quickly." i said

"Anytime jack my ship is ready to leave when we get there." he said "What's going on jack?"

"I don't know I really don't." I replied

"We're here go back to hiding." he told me and I ducked down we landed and senator drove his hover car into his ships cargo hold.

"Hopefully we'll be able to intercept a few jedi before they walk into this catastrophe." bail organa said walking to the bridge with some of his stuff.

"Hopefully we can find master yoda and obi wan in time." i said

"You have some quarters to retire" i will awake when we have something." senator organa

A few minutes later

Organa picked master yoda and obi wan

"How many other jedi have managed to survive?" obi wan asked

"Heard from no one have we." yoda replied

"I saw thousands of troops attack the jedi temple that's why i want looking foe yoda and jack is aborad he contacted me from inside the temple ." organa said "He is lucky to be live."

"Have we had contact from the temple?" obi wan asked

"Received a coded retreat massage we have." yoda replied

"It requests all jedi return to the temple it says the war is over." organa said

"Well than we must go back if there are any straggles they will fall into the trap and be killed." obi wan said

"Hmm suggest dismantling the coded signal do you?" yoda said

"Yes master there is to much at stake." obi wan said

"If you do that the clones will know something is up but how about a stay way and go into hiding for the time being." a new voice said when they all look i was standing there.

"I agree and a little more knowledge might light our way."yoda said

"Jack have you heard anything from master plo." Obi wan asked

"No i- I felt him die before senator organa picked me up."I said

Sometime later we were coming to coruscant

"We're receiving a message from the chancellor's office, sir." The pilot said "yes sir."

"Senator organa the supreme chancellor requests your presence in a special session of congress." said a blue guy named Mas amedda

"I will be there." Organa said

"He'll be expecting you." Mas said than disconnected the communication

"It could be a trap." Organa said

"No I don't think so the chancellor will not be able to control the thousands of star systems without keeping the senate intact." Obi wan reasoned

"If a special session of congress there Is easier for us to enter the Jedi temple will be." Yoda said

"I will with senator organa for protection incase it is a trap." I said

"I have some security uniforms on aboard." Organa said

"Very well may the force be with you." Yoda said

"Same as you master obi wan and Yoda may the force be with you." I said

Inside the Senate building

The chancellor was speaking when me and senator organa walking over to another senator named amidala

"What's happened?" Organa asked

"The chancellor has been elaborating on a plot by the Jedi to overthrow the Senate." She said

"I can't believe that." I saix watching my words

"That remaining Jedi Hunted down and defeated." The Chancellor said and whole room became filled with claps "the attempt on my life has lifted me scared and deformed but my resolve has never been stronger." Again the room was filled with clapps "in order ensure the security and continuing stability, the republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire for a safe and secure society."

I was speechless because for what was said

But senator amidala wasn't "so this is how liberty dies with thunderous Applause."

"Excuses senators but I have to go." I said than walked out I was almost at the point of crying everything we fought so hard just when down the refresher I was mad, hurt and in pain.

"Jack are you okay?" I heard something someone asked when i turned around it was senator organa.

"I need to go back home there's nowhere safe for me now." I said

"I'll take you come on." Organs said "I'll tell the other's you did your job."

"Thanks bail." I replied


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

In the three months since the formation of the empire a lot has happened lately.

When I got to Mandalore I went to the wren house and after telling the true story I was welcomed with open arms

two months later the empire didn't waste time in find qny missing Jedi they hired a spider bot bounty hunter and come looking for me and the warriors tried to stop it but it was nothing then a blood bath.

Than it was between me and it but for me it was not going so for me with three blaster shot that nick me one by the right shoulder and by the side and one on my right leg. when I asked dad for help he opened a spacebridge open pulled me in and teleported me to a blue and green planet.

When I came out of the spacebridge I came to a rolling stop and blacked out.

Normal pov.

A groundbridge opened and team prime came.

"Optimus the reading of a spacebridge opening is somewhere around here." Arcee said

"Optimus over here!" Bulkhead yelled

When optimus came over to where bulkhead, bumblebee cliffjumper was he found a thirteen year youngling and looked hurt but alive.

"Optimus what are we going to do?" Cliffjumper asked

"(Ratchet open the groundbridge a prep the mad bay.)" Optimus said then a groundbridge opened and team prime and the youngling walked through.

Jacks pov

When I woke up i was in a big room with rocks for wall's and when I saw a giant white and red machine I got scared I backed away as fast as I could.

"Whoa whoa young one I'm not going to hurt you." He said

"Sorry I just got out something with giant machine." I replied

"My name is Ratchet I'm the autobots chief medical officer I'm going to call my other team members." Ratchet said than did what he said he was going to do a few minutes later more giant machine's walked in one red and blue he was the tallest of all of them next the only girl she was blue and pink followed by a red guy with horns on his head, the yellow and black guy and a green guy he was the biggest of all of them all of them had a good feeling about him but I learned the hard way that's not always the case.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron also known as Autobots my name is Optimus prime leader of the Autobots." Optimus prime stated "I'm sure you already know this is ratchet next is my second in command designation arcee and her panther cliffjumper and our scout bumblebee and our wrecker bulkhead." The big bot said

"Hey there you all." I said starting to calm down just than a green alarm want off.

"What is that?" I asked

"Don't worry little dude it's just agent Fowler he comes bye every now and again." The bot named cliffjumper said

Optimus looked at the boy and answer. "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world."

"Oh ok." I said

than a man in a blue suit named Fowler "prime!"

"Is he always this loud." I said

Fowler asked "what is this boy doing here?"

"My name is Jackson not boy." I said

"Well he can't stay here he needs to go back to wherever he came from." He said

"Umm Agent Fowler that would great but there's only one problem but I can't because where I came from it's a planet very very far from here, wherever here is?" I said

"Your on a planet named earth young jack." Optimus said "where are you from?" He asked

"I would rather not talk about it." I said look away.

"Umm Optimus could he stay here with us?" Cliffjumper asked

"I wouldn't mind that." I said "seeing how I'm not from earth."

"That would fine by me, agent Fowler would do you say." Optimus replied

"Jack if your human or not, you will need to go to a human school and have a human caretaker to learn our ways." Fowler said

"How about this I stay with this human caretaker for a bit and after the school days end. I come here." I said

"That would be fine by me." Optimus said

"There a town with a school nearby and a friend of mine in the same town that wouldn't mind it." Fowler said


	5. Chapter 5

Time skip three years later

Over the three years I took the darby last name and than a couple of kids found out about the autobots a 12 twelve and a half year old boy named raf nice kid and really smart and a fourteen year old girl named miko the only word to describe her is loud that day I found out while I was at work at K.O drive in the cons killed cliffjumper and arcee became my guardian pulled in to get away from some cons.

That night "Arcee I know you'd lost someone today and I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for your lost." I said with sympathy.

"What could you know about lost." Arcee said she was spitting it out as it left a sour taste.

Just then some old memories resurfaced "What'd you think your the only one with problems." I yelled .

"I'm not sure girl problems count." Arcee said after she transformed inside Jack's garage.

But before I could say anything some lights turned on.

"Cons." Arcee said getting out her blaster.

"No it's june ." I said as I ran to the car hoping Arcee would transform in time.

"Hey mom I know what it looks like but I can explain." I said.

"You can, can you Jackson Darby we talked about this." june said

Yes Arcee transformed just in time. I thought to myself.

"I know-." I said knew where this was going.

"No you don't know, I worry about you while your at work now I have to worry about you on the road." Mom said.

"Mom I'm sixteen I can't ride a ten speed forever." I argued back.

"How could you afford this?" Mom asked.

"It's used really it needs a ton of repairs besides you taught me to be responsible so I choose her." I said.

"Her? I didn't think you would being home girls already." Mom said.

"I like to think she brought me home." I said

That night I had a nightmare of the Jedi purge then I walked into the garage where arcee was "are you okay?" arcee asked

"I'm fine now but before i meet team prime i have lost some friends in a war so i knew what lost is like." I said

"This is the first time you've ever talked about you being in a war." Acree replied

"Because at the end i lost almost everything." I said looking down

"I sorry jack i know what that is like" arcee said "do you want to talk about it?"

"What's to tell a war get started and no one won, out came an empire." I said with hurt in my eyes

"Their is more to this story than just that." Acree replied

"I would rather not talk about it anymore, good night arcee." I said then started to walk to the door

"Night jack." arcee replied "maybe there's more to jack than meets the eye." she thought

The next morning pov jack

I woke up to the sound of acree revving up her engine.

"Acree are you crazy mom still sleeping, she may know about me but she dose not know about you." I said.

Acree said " grab your halmet and hop on, it's go time".

I whined and said "but it's Saturday."

Acree said "you can watch cartoons back at base with bumblebee ".

I said starting to get mad. "I'm sixteen not a child."

"Leave a note for your mother she worries!" arcee yelled

. i did as i was told but when we got outside jasper she said "hold on tight jack" and she started going hundred and plus mph.

I grabbed the handle bars tight " woah acree, what's got into you".

"I just thought you would enjoy the ride without being shot at but unless you can't take it i'll slow down for you". Amusement showing in her voice.

"Woah bring it." i said "a mandalorian can handle anything." after the rid we want to base

**Normal pov**

All the kids got off/out of their respective guardians and optimus and ratchet was talking about something

"Autobot perpare to -" . optimus started to say

Acree finish by saying "roll out".

"Remain here while me and Ratchet head out we will be outside communications range for sometime, so I'm putting you in charge Acree." Optimus said as him and ratchet walked to the groundbridge.

"Dude your the biggest you sure be in charge". Miko said

"He never picks me plus Acree is s.i.c so she out ranks me." Bulkhead said

"Optimus with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing babysitting is another." Acree stated "besides Ratchet hasn't seen action since cybertron."

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is as sharp as ever" docbot said

"For the moment it's only a reconnaissance mission". Optimus said

"Then why do I hear a edge to your voice" Acree argued back

"Acree a lot has changed in the last twenty-four hours we all must adapt." Optimus said as the groundbridge open and they walked through it.

A few minutes past in silence till acree said that her and bumblebee and cliffjumper was already on patrol, bulkhead tried to stop them but acree said "when your in charge you make the rules come on bee."

"Um So what's on the activities list." Bulkhead said

"How about - band practice " miko said plugging in her guitar into a amplifier.

"We are not a band." Raf said.

"Why so anti-social Raf do you play anything." Miko said.

"Uu-hh keyboard?" raf said a little unsure.

Miko said "laptops and samples. good job raf " miko said turning to jack " how about you jack do play anything."

"Nope i don't play anything." Jack said.

"Ok what ever just paint yourself in fake blood and jump around".

"Bulk...". Miko was about to say something when proximity sensors went off.

"Fowler's here get behide me now" bulkhead said.

The kids got behide bulkhead just as the the elevator went off and the doors open.

"PRIME." fowler yelled

"Agent fowler! Optimus is not here, well besides me and jack ." Bulkhead said

"Well where is he? Wait don't tell me, he's out there panking a mini-mall i don't know what language you speak you on your world but optimus said he would handle the decepticons and blowing a crater in Nebraska is not what the word handling means on this world." Fowler walked up to the railing and notice some wires going be behind bulkhead. "Since when have you bots and jack gone electric"? Fowler asked.

I steped out from behide bulkhead but giving raf and miko a hand signal telling them not to follow " hi will how you doing."

"Im fine , what are you doing here?" Fowler asked

"What can i say It's Saturday i like being here." i replied

"Jack you've been here before." miko yelled walking out from behind bulkhead followed by raf

"What the, contect with civilians, Team prime really gone off the books this time. your going to have to come with me its for your own protection." Fowler said

"Hung on will their best bet is staying here I'll go with you and explain on the way bulkhead tell arcee what happened." I said

"Fine but this better be good." Fowler replied as we were walking to the elevator.

We both got onto the elevator then got into his helicopter fowler said something then we went into the air sometime passed we were on our way when fowler rader went off something was moving towards there postion, fowler said "what the in sam hill is that." something was come into view it was a con of some type.

Fowler said "First the freeways aren't safe now the sky's are not" Fowler come up on a cliff face jarked the joystick up hard and gone straight up than back down fowler saw a dip and drop below it the con drone flew pass them. Fowler sped up and was tailing it on now trying to get a lock on it

The way he was flying reminded me of the good old days but way faster.

"okay come on con let's dance, I'll lead" fowler opened fire on the con most of the bullets hit their target but just bouncing off till we heard some clicking sound telling us we was out ammo just what the con was waiting for, the con gained some altitude and did a flip in midair and knockout the rudder sending us spinning out of control

"never a bot around when you need one".fowler said trying put press the distress button

"Nope you've better, a Jedi Mandalore."I thought

we heard something on top of us. Then we sew four tentacles Breaking Through the Glass, one of the tentacles grab fowler and shocking him and knocked him out then the other one tried to grab me but before he did i used the force pushed it away then i pressed the distress call button then tentacle grab me and knocked me out.

When I woke up chained to the ceiling and a silver and red seeker walked in "hello child."

"Who are you." I asked not scared one bit.

"How rude of me allow me introduce myself I am commander Starscream." He said

"I'm jabba nice to meet you, what do you want." I said

Hmph "right down to business then" then I felt the tip of his tallion right under my chin making me look up to him "tell me where is the autobot base and I'll make your death painless." He said trying to look imdating it wasn't working

I flat out laughed at him "if that's the best you've got you'll need to do better lines than that " then I turned dead serious" Because your not dealing with a normal human I'm a warrior like you've never seen before." I said

"We'll see freak." He said and that got my blood boiling hot.

"I'll make you a deal screamer if you can beat me in a fight i'll tell what I think you should know." I said keeping cool.

"And if you win?" starscream asked

"I walk out the door." i said

"Deal this will be like sealing sweet energon from a youngling." Starscream said

"That's what you think." I thought when he took off my chains I force jumped out of his hand and landed on the ground with a roll.

"How did you?" Starscream asked

"I know a tick or two now I'm going to give you a tip if your going to fight then fight." I replied then he tried to step on me but I rolled out of the way and during the roll I brought out my mandalorian guns and shot his leg just to make him mad "surely you can do better." I mocked making him even madder he punched the ground with his right hand, I jumped out of the way and in response I shot three times at his wrist two hitting armor and the last one hitting a blue line and when he pulled back and shook his hand it started sparking than stopped working all together at that point he was ticked off he transformed his other arm into his gun form and started shooting at me but he missed over and over thanks to my Jedi training when the dust settled i was gone and three shoots hit his right backside of his knee making go down to one knee and i ended up in front of him "give up yet." I said "never." he replied, Then brought up his good arm and fired his missile thinking that was going to stop me, oh how he was wrong i used the force and spun it around me making it go back to its owner but before it hit in closed my fist making the missile explode but it was close enough that the shock wave sent old screamer on his back, i force jumped on to his head and pointed my guns right between the eyes "how about now." I said "get off you won." he replied the last part was under breath but i heard, I jumped off and ended the door "pray that we never meet again or I'll end this and only one of us will be walking away I can promise you that." than i walked away and when i got to the door i just used the force to open it and walked out.

Thirty minutes later.

As I was sneaking around this ship a drone spotted me and I Would've fought but raf was captured so I let myself get caught

"Take these two to the brig the commander should be with the other one." It said

Just than Acree, bee showed up said "appreciate you clearing the front door for us but storming the decepticons warship was not on the activity list." with a smile on her face.

"Tell me about it and I'll tell you more later." I said

We ran into some cons but Acree, bumblebee and bulk made short work of them. than we went into some type of control room taking out the control men their was only four of them so it did not take to long.

Acree said "all clear."

We come around the corner.

Acree said "wait in here.".l

Bumblebee buzzed ("why acree.")

Acree replied "there slowing us down and there a easy targets they will stay safe in here as long as they stay put".

Acree activity her weapons and left and Bulkhead and Bumblebee doing the same leaving us alone.

"That was intense." Miko said having a little fun.

Raf said "was." Like he was scared.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED?" Jack yelled

"WERE HERE SAVING YOUR BUTT JACK." Miko Yelle

"I CAN HANDLE MYSELF JUST FINE!" Jack Yelled back

Raf yelled "BE QUIET BOTH OF YOU." Raf ran for a little bit and sit down with his head in his arms and he started crying me and miko ran after him and sit down with him.

"Ha-hay Raf don't worry about the bots." Jack trying to reassure him.

"Uhh there going to be fine." Miko said agreeing with Jack

"They will come back after us." Jack said

"Than take us home." Miko said trying to confort him.

"How do you know that?" Raf said almost above a whisper.

**Jack pov**

We couldn't say anything about that so I changed the subject.

"Hey Raf what do you make of that." I asked I could not read it but from the look of it was important.

Raf look up and got up to get a closer look at it. "it's important real important." He said "We have to get this to optimus."

"How do you know this isn't recipe for space nachos." Miko said not knowing what it was.

Raf replied "I know math when I see it and that is the serious equation."

I asked "Can you I don't know download it?"

"I got a flash drive in my backpack". Raf started fishing a round his backpack then he got it out. "But I don't see anywhere to plug it in this stuff is way alien". He said looking a round. A con drones came in. We ran into a hiding spot but raf forgot his backpack so he ran after it and into the con's line of sight the con's activated there guns.

I ran after raf and tackle him to the ground barely missing an energon shot.

I yelled at miko saying. "MIKO TAKE A PICTURE".

Miko took a picture screen with the math on it and we ran out of the room. Me and raf get up "move!" I yelled we ran down the hall with the one of the cons after us. I yelled at them saying. "GO GO GO". Up ahead of us was bulkhead honking his horn getting the con's attention he transformed and took out the con.

Acree and bumblebee drove up beside us. Acree yelled "I SAID TO STAY PUT."

"You try staying put with con's after you and trying to fight them off and being exhausted". I said

**Scene change back inside bee.**

Fowler said "I like pie can we stop for pie?" then passed back out.

"You found fowler rock on". Miko said.

Another thirty minutes later recap

back at base I had to leave the autobots, today reminded me of clone wars too much

**Back home.**

I was working on my bike when I heard someone pull up it was miko and bulkhead.

Miko said "Now I understand why you had to rush home."

"Look Miko why are you here." I said

"What are you doing." Miko replied

"What does it look like I'm fixing my bike." I said not really caring

"I can see that but that's not what meant." Miko said

"do you have a point." Jack said

Miko replied "you bet look jack I saw what you did today when you saved raf it was almost instinct for you and when you came to saved me that's something special." miko said.

"I've been raised to be responsible to my job my school work to everything". I said

"Dude hear me out your not a burger fliper stop acting like your normal jack you'll never fit in you were born to do so much more." Miko said

"Thanks miko but I think normal suits me just fine". I said

With that miko just walked away and left me alone.

That night I had a dream.

I was back the temple a master plo walked up to me "Jackson wren why do you fight Jackson?"

"Master how are you here?" I asked

"I here in your dreams now back to my question why do you fight?" He asked

" I know why I fight but the last war i got into I lost so much I don't know if i can go through that again." I said looking down

"Jack lost is natural part of life but That's not what I asked Jack why do you fight?" Plo asked again

"I fight so other won't have too, i have too because I can, they can't." I replied as dead serious as the first time I said it.

"Why is that." Master plo asked

"Because this tells me so." I replied tapping on my heart "I could never stand by and watch well someone else needs help."

"Do you want to know why I chose you to be my padawan learner." Master plo said

"Because I'm special?" I asked

"Everyone special jack but because what you what told me you have the training of a warrior but the heart of a Jedi that is something you'll away have." Master plo said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"But what if we lose this war." I said

"Let me ask you this did you give the clone wars you best?" Master plo asked

"Of course I did." I said

"Than give this war your best and don't worry about the rest." Master plo said

"Thank you master." I said than woke up

**At work**

I pulled into K.O. burges parking on my bike

"sometimes I hate this job." I thought to myself

"Nice bike." a voice from behind me said I turned around and Acree was there in her alt mode.

"Acree, Miko already tried, tell Optimus I respect him big time but with you being at war with the decepticon I can't help but I'm not someone you need." I said looking down.

"Optimus did not send me and we're not asking." Acree said.

"So if we both agree that I'm not a fighter." I said.

"Jack You were right I did lose someone close to me in the past, maybe it's the grieve talking or maybe your growing on me whatever it is I'm not ready to say goodbye" Acree said I look up at her and made my decision than and there to go with her and stay with the autobot.

"I'll come back on one condition if someone comes back from my past please let me explain first." I said

Arcee thought it over "okey I will."

I got on arcee and we want to the base and the bots had to leave for the one place they couldn't reach outer space to save the world.


	6. Chapter 6

I got off Acree and saw everyone about to go somewhere. "hey guys, guess who's back".

"Autobots prepare for departure." Optimus said .

"Where to?" Acree asked

"To the final frontier." Miko said walking up to us "hey Jack great to see you back again." She said

"To space I thought they had no way to get there." Jack said

"they don't not really." Raf said with Bumblebee lowering him to the ground. "Hey jack good to she you.

"Be seeing you?" Jack asked

Acree she replied "maybe."

Ratchet activited the groundbridge.

Raf walked over to bee "be careful Bee."

Bumblebee buzzed Then he walked to the groundbridge.

"I so jealous." Miko said.

"Don't even think of coming this time." Bulkhead told her.

"Optimus if you leave me on a planet teaming with human's I will never forgive you". Ratchet said

"Until we meet again old friend". Optimus said activating his battle mask. "Autobots roll out". They all transformed to their alt modes optimus called "maximum overdrive."

**On the spacebridge**

"So Megatron is packing enough dark energon to rise cybertron dead?" Acree aked

"And since we do not have the really means to disabled the spacebridge nothing gets in or out." optimus said and we all got ready to fight.

after a few minutes passed "Well what are they waiting for?" acree asked.

Optimus took a closer look at the decepticons ship. "It appears that the decepticons have sustained damage to their Interstellar navigation system". Optimus said.

"Hey that's my handy work"" bulkhead said happily

Optimus tured to bulkhead and said "great job bulkhead without the dice megatron will not be able to aim on to cybertron".

**sense change autobot base.**

"Don't the decepticons knew were their planet is?" Raf said.

"Naturally but cybertron is many light years away to reach their target there aim must be astronomically precise." Ratchet said.

**sense change at the spacebridge normal pov.**

"Megatron wouldn't have gone through rendezvous with his spacebridge if he did not have another way to target cybertron." Optimus

**sense change autobot base normal.**

"A remote one". Optimus said over the comms.

"From what I know of earth technology I doubt there is a single radio telescope powerful enough the reach cybertron." Ratchet said

"What about a whole lot of linked telescope dices like the Giant size arrays in ones in Texas." raf said.

"ou ou this is not child's play." Ratchet said.

"Good thinking Raf, Rachet have agent fowler alert the array staff of a security hazard." Optimus said over the comms.

"You soldier your out of uniform put on same pants" agent fowler said.

"That might be a problem optimus". Ratchet. Said.

Rad was typing on the computer "I'm trying to hack into the arrays but their firewalls are to thick, dang it." Raf said.

"You think you can keep the decepticons out." ratchet said sounding disbelieve.

"Maybe if I can get in?" Raf said.

"Hey raf what if you could get in like inside the building." Jack sais.

"I could login to internal network on the other side of the firewell." Raf said.

**sense change spacebridge.**

"The risk is to great the decepticons will there perhaps even on site." optimus said.

**Sense change autobot base**

"Optimus with all due respect this is far greater than the safety of us three." Jack said.

"Yeah if the con's win we lose along with everyone else on this planet." miko said.

"Raf"? Optimus asked.

"I want to give it a shot". Raf said.

"I'll go with him may need some protection" jack said

"Count me in boys." miko said

**Outside the array in taxas **

we come out of the groundbridge raf said "that will take some getting use too". Miko agreed with him after a little bit they started running to the building then into a room.

**At the array in taxas **

Inside the satellite dish building.

"Security sure is lacked in this place". Miko said.

"I'm in but so the decepticons". Raf said

"How can you tell". Jack replied

"Schematics it the same alien math like before but this time I can download it." Raf said

"It's got to be the spacebridge" jack said

"The decepticon are syncing it to the dishes but i can sync to them" raf said.

"Will they know"? miko asked

But what they did not know was Soundwave was right next door and on his visor we see three circles starting to get closer together. Outside we see the dishes moving with soundwave controlling them.

The dishes started moving towards a decision but raf was on it "Their locking on to cybertron but not for long" Raf said. Raf started typing on the computer and the outside the dishes moved somewhere else.

But soundwave moved them back.

"The dishes are heading back towards cybertron I'll just undone that again" raf said

Them too were fighting a digital battle and both sides were even

**sense change with Soundwave.**

Soundwave looked through the camera and found what was stopping and sent one of his tentacles after them.

**Back with jack and the others **

"What happens when the cons realize their being punked?" miko asked

"It's only virtual combat you know like online gaming". Raf replied

"Yeah your right what are the con's going to do their most like a thousand miles away". Miko said. Unknown to her the door was slowly opening.

**Jack pov**

I felt a disturbance in the force I turned around turn around and a purple tentacle was there. "Woah" it hit miko than me throwing us into wall than went after raf "I won't let them lock back on again". Raf said as it gets close to raf it tries to grab him but before it did he got on to the table and grabs the flash drive then Raf jumps off the tables just as the the tentacle comes back and smashes the computer.

Miko grabs the axe from the wall miko says "he yea" and runs at the tentacle but the tentacle hit her with enough force to throw her into the well again dropping the axe, the tentacle picked up the axes and jack said "you handed it an axe not good". The tentacle was about to bring it down when it stopped and went out the door

On sounwaves visor we that he had locked on to cybertron amd this it would stay locked he brought the axe and cut some big chords.

We came running into the room were Soundwave was he was about to leave he turned around and took a picture of us but miko get a picture of him on her phone than he flew away "why is he leaving?" miko asked raf went over to the big cables and replied "he cut the hardlines the dishes are locked on to cybertron for good".

We groundbridge back to base

**At the base**

I started walking off on my own and when I got distance I made sure I wasn't followed I asked "dad is there anyway I can help?"

:"I can groundbridge you home.": dad said knowing what I was thinking

**At home **

I walked into my room and pulled a crate and opened it reviving my mandalorian armor and lightsaber I took my armor.

:"you mean like open a spacebridge?" He said

"Yes that would be great." I said

:"I can but you can do the same.": dad said

"I can how?" I asked

:"The same way you use the force concentrate on where you're going then move your hand in a circle.": dad replied as if it just walking.

I did as told and it worked a bridge opened i put on my armor "I'm done playing time to get in the game myself." I walked into the spacebridge and saw a ton a vehicons it took a little but i got used to being in space and a couple vehicons saw me but I made short work of by jumping up and brought out my pair of guns and shot their throat than i landed with my back turned.

"Hey you there." someone said

I turned around and bulkhead was there "who are you."

"A friend a protector of the innocent and here to help." I said

"What can a human do." bulkhead said

I shot twice missing bulkhead by a centimeter hitting a con in the head "that, now let's finish this and let's send that scrap heap back to where he belongs."

"Agreed." optimus said

"Hey look." arcee said

I looked and dark energon was coming into the spacebridge "if your going to do something do it NOW!" I yelled then I ran forward scratch out my hand reached out with the force and stopped the dark energon.

"No!" Someone yelled

**Normal pov**

"No!" Megatron yelled he transformed when him got close to the dark energon he transformed and kicked it.

**On the spacebridge**

When Megatron kicked it the stranger hands started shaking.

**With megatron**

Megatron tried kicking again and little one when down to one knee as if a lot of pressure was on him.

The third time Megatron tried to get in front of it but the dark energon did something unexpected when Megatron got beside it the dark energon unleashed a lighting bolt made of dark energon hit Megatron traveled through him coming out and hit the spacebridge right were the little one was.

**On the spacebridge **

When the dark energon lighting hit the spacebridge almost hitting the stranger in armor almost deliberately.

A few minutes later jack's pov.

I woke up from a lighting blast and shook my head to clear it and saw optimus and megatron getting ready to fight.

"Did you really think a mere human could stop me ." megatron said

"You know I'm really getting tired of people calling human." I said as i got up.

"Than what are you?" optimus asked

"Yeah freak what are you." megatron said

I got a little mad and replied "I am a mandalorian just ask your s.i.c what happen last he meet one." than a huge headache hit me when it passed it felt like a lost all my energy.

"Leave he out of this, this between me and you."Opitmus said

"One shall stand and one shall fall." Optimus said when he Said that it felt like all my energy come back

Megatron activated his sword and ran at us, he jumped at Optimus donge it I got a hit on Megatron with my guns but it was doing little damage, Megatron was mainly force on optimus he hit him with free hand but did not a good he tried to slash him but missed and tried the same but missed, Optimus hit with Megatron and force him backMegatron punched Optimus in the face and slashed his stomach or tank, Optimus was really tried at this point, Optimus rised his arm with the sword and the other one was hold his stomach or tank and Megatron hit with another force to break it off amd send it flying than Megatron gave him a upper cut and send him off the ground, Megatron grab him by the foot and and through him to the ground than through him by me, Megatron came close to Optimus he raised his arm the sword about to strike him down.

I jumped in the way and shot the back of his neckl"forget about me"

"who are you human, I will only asked you this once join me and your life will be spared or will ended up like Optimus?"

"Not on you life." I replied

"Oh big mistake." megatron replied "but ill deal with you later."

"Oh you have no idea." I said than ran at him when his back was turned activited my jetpack and planted a bomb on his back then road down Megatron's arm like riding down a wave and when I hit the end I jumped and in mid-jump and spun around and through a bomb on his chest right on his insignia and second before he took it off I pressed the detonator and the bombs went off in bright yellow and blues "Hey Megatron like the new look." I said and that got him mad.

He run at me trying smash me but I always jumped out of the way the third jump I jumped high Megatron kicked me like a ball standing me to the ground hard I come to a rolling stop I turned over "had enough." Megatron said than started walking to optimus I slowly get up "hey paint can I didn't hear no bell is that all you got." I said as I got to my feet

"you can barely stand what makes to think you can fight." Megatron said

"Call me stubborn, I protect the ones that can't fight." I replied "I don't care if something happens to me" I smashed my hands into the spacebridge metal and called out "by the power of primus solaris knight!" The spacebridge metal transformed into a liquid form and want up my armor and transformed it into a cybertronian size my hamlet transformed into mandalorian hamlet with a battle mask.

I ran at megatron and hit him in the face a couple of times than kicked away from Optimus than helped him up "come on get up." I said taking out optimus then a tackle by something when got a look it was Megatron he put his cannon under my chain about to kill me /" lord megatron."/ starscream comm

/"Stascream what is it!"/ Megatron comm back

/"I do not wish to question your all see judgement but i believe the autobots are doing some beneath your spacebridge" Starscream said

Megatron laughed a little "very clever optimus you have made a fine decepticon." I used a force pushed Megatron to get off me.

"I choose my side Megatron." Optimus lifting his arms up and swishing the broken sword to his ion blaster and shot him square in the Chase but it little damage Optimus kept on shooting I joined him and some hitting some were missing Megatron transform and flew away.

"Crowder!" I yelled then it hit me what Megatron was up to "oh no." I activied my jetpack and flow to where the rest of the team and but by the time I got there Megatron shot arcee and something in me snapped and I unleashed a very powerful force lightning shocking Megatron when I saw the team jump through the groundbridge I stopped then opened a spacebridge of my own.

**At the base **

I walked into the command room i saw bumblebee holding arcee "arcee!" than i ran to her side "come arcee."

Raf and miko came around me miko putting her hands on me.

"We almost lost one this week by the allspark let it not be a definite. I heard ratchet say

I steps forward and put my hand in her sevor and channeled some of the force into her she opened her eyes a little bit

"Acree?" I asked

"Jack really there are other motorcycle in the world." Acree said

"But your my first." Jack said

After I want home after that fight in all my years of fighting this one was my hardest try to go to sleep but I just couldn't sleep so I want I outside and looked around to make sure one was looking and when no one was looking, I jumped onto the roof and just star gaze "master im sory i wasn't there for you, i could have done something im sorry my people i could have done more."

"You know I have's hurt a lot more if you don't talk about." someone said and it arcee in holoform

"I lost my master I was far from him i can't do anything and i lost my people well my clan a monster killed a lot of warrior and almost me." I said looking down.

"What do you mean by master?" arcee asked

"More like a teacher not like a slave to a master."

"Oh ok i get it so what was your master like?" arcee said

"He was great, he was really nice and hard no one was like him " I replied

"He sounds nice." arcee said

"He was." I said

"If you don't mind me asking how did he died?" arcee asked

"I'm sorry arcee i can't." I said I couldn't answer her i climb off the roof i when inside.

"What's he hiding something but what." arcee thought


	7. Chapter 7

The last couple of days passed and a lot has happened optimus and bumblebee took out Skyquake.

I woke up walked into the garage and arcee was gone I heard a horn buzzing outside walked and bumblebee and bulkhead i got in bumblebee and drove to the base

"Miss us doc bot." miko said

"Shouldn't they be in school." ratchet said

"On a saturday nope we have the while weekend off you have us the whole weekend with you." miko said

"Oh great." I heard ratchet say

"I wasn't expecting to car pool what gives arcee?" I asked

"Tag team jack it's my turn for exploration duty." She replied

"Oh too bad it's a beautiful day for a ride I would hate for you feel guilty for leaving me in doors." I said hoping for her to say I can come

"Arctic exploration duty jack." She replied

I remember the last time I was on an ice planet long story short was not fun "indoors were its warm." I said than walked away

"The arctic, I've always wanted to see snow." Raf said

"I would invent you to come but conditions are too extreme even for we autobot." Optimus said

"I understand." Raf replied

Optimus started walking to the groundbridge then turned around "but I will bring you back a snowball."

"That will awesome." Raf said happily

Then optimus and arcee walked through the groundbridge "transport complete." Then the groundbridge controls started sparking and stopped working "by the allspark." Ratchet said

"So what do think we should today." Miko said

Bee started buzzing something

"Video game time last man standing wins" raf said bumblebee buzzed happily

"Bumblebee, buckhead here now!" ratchet yelled

As the bots left bumblebee buzzed his apologize to raf.

miko challenge me to a video game match "prepare to be destroyed."

"Yeah not really my thing." I replied

"What scared of losing to a girl." Miko said

my mandalion side come out "your on." but before the game got started I over to raf looked sad "hey raf want to take miko on for me."

"No it's okay I have stuff to do." raf said than he walked away.

A few minutes later

I won the game against miko "in your face!" Than the power started to go out "great power failure."

"Oh man and it wiped out our game." Miko said with fake sympathy "but but I was winning."I said "Bumer." She replied

We walked over "we most definitely have a problem but what could have caused this?" Ratchet asked more to himself then the power started going out again "or that." Bulkhead said

"Maybe the main grid hopefully not a substation." Ratchet reasoned

than Raf come back with a ball of something in his arms "hey guys look at what I found."

"We're busy." Ratchet said than yelled as the bots found a bunch of krykna spiders not my favorite (A.N. I do not like spider what so ever I can stand them but don't being around them.) And pointed their guns at him.

"Hey hey what's with you guys?" Miko said I made sure miko and raf was behind me.

"Scraplet, Scraplet!" Bulkhead yelled

"Whats a Scraplet." Raf asked

"The most dangerous vermin to ever crawl on the face of cybertron."

"This are you kidding me." I said almost laughing

"Your giant robot, scary here is tiny." Miko said

"You have no idea what damage that tiny thing can do."

"Ah he wouldn't hurt anything." Raf said as the Scraplet started to wake than it looked at the bots and it turned into a spinning ball of sharp endless teeth and when after the bots my try to shoot it but the scraplet moved to fast it jumped to bee's leg and started eating him and when he tried to get it and started eating his arm till he swatted it away than something unexpected happened raf got a crowbar and smashed it seven times the second time took it offline the five other time were to make sure it was dead.

"Easy there killer." I said then raf ran to bumblebee.

"Whoa I didn't see that coming." Miko

"Me either." I replied

"I'm sorry bee." Raf said bumblebee buzzed him some reassuring beeps "is he going to be okey."

"It just a mash wound he'll live." Ratchet replied

"Now do you believe me all Scraplet do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal and they love living metal.

"Well bug squashed game over right." I said unsure.

"No when it comes to scraplets there is never just one and I fear I know how they got here." Ratchet replied looking off the the cameras

We want to the storage room and found a huge pod with a big hole in it "an trap, a Scraplet trap." Ratchet observed

"An empty Scraplet." Bulkhead said

"most likely ejected into space eons only to wind up in the Arctic in the Arctic where the temperature there kept them in stasis." Ratchet reasoned

"Until we brought the thong." I said "and now there wide awake and ready to brunch."

"So how many are we talking about?" Raf asked

"Thousand and power outage and the groundbridge damage are tall tell sighs that their infestation is well under well." Ratchet

We all want back the command center Ratchet try to reach optimus but it wasn't working "if we don't eradicate these things immediately they will reduce the whole base to a scrapheap."

"I say we bug out and let them keep." Bulkhead said with Bumblebee agreeing.

"evacuation is not an option if we don't get the groundbridge working again optimus and arcee will parish." Ratchet stated

"They will." I said scared miko walked over to bulkhead "Bulkhead you never run."

"Miko you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot I have." Bulkhead replied "they pick you apart inside, out, going after the small juicy bits first fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit till there is nothing left and I mean nothing not even your optics." Bulkhead said

"You have to let us help." I said and there was no room for arguments.

"Well we're not made of mental what can we do." Raf said

"Yeah the scraplets won't hurt us." Miko sajx

"Normally I would find your organics most dislikeable quality but it would appear to provide an advantage under the circumstances." Rachet said think it over

"Okey one bot, one human, spread out I'll say with ratchet while he works on the groundbridge raf, miko go with your Guardians ." I said taking the lend "and go on a bug hurt." Miko

A few minutes later

I was sitting on the ground mediating "how is it coming."

"I fixed the damage circuits and rerouted the power but the groundbridge still won't responded." Ratchet said

To be honest I wasn't listening to ratchet "ratchet move!" I said as a lot of scraplets came through the air vents they looked me and wasn't interested than at ratchet and attacked I got up and grabbed the pipe near me "they fly you never said they could fly." I said

when I saw the swarm bring ratchet to the ground I knew what I had, I summon the biggest force pushed I could make and released it, it even pushed ratchet back some then I jumped on his crest and brought my pair of guns and started firing and every shoot I made hit a scraplet and it looked like a storm of shoots than one got lucky and rammed into me, sent me the ground I looked up and all them was getting ready to feast on ratchet i couldn't, wouldn't let that happen I got back up and reached out with the force making a shield and in just the nick of time but the pressure was to much for me to bear for long so I got mad "enough!" Than force pushed all the scraplets away smashing them into the walls.

"But how?" Ratchet trying understand what just happened.

"Ratchet get the patch kit we're leaking energon like… whoa." Bulkhead said

I looked where bulkhead was looking and there was a whole lot of scraplet a lot more than I could handle.

"Jack, fire extinguisher!" Ratchet yelled

I grabbed the fire extinguisher and I idea hit me "bulkhead through this." I yelled he did as told and when got high in the air I through something it looked a metal rod with laser "raf miko hold your breath and take cover." I said just them the room got fogie and very cool. A minute later the room cleared up and a lot of scraplets we're dead or dying

"raf, miko make sure those scraplets are dead there is another fire extinguisher over use it." I said while running over to bulkhead "jack what are you doing?" Ratchet asked almost yelling "don't worry about it ratchet i always have a tick up my sleeve now hold still bulk." I replied as I pulled out another metal rod about the size of a pen and when I got to the first crack sparks started flying, almost everyone knows i was in a war but not how much "as many times I in the med bay I know my around fixing small wounds." I said that almost laughing from the memory "What's that mean." Bulkhead said and he moved a little bit I looked at him I flip the pan around and stuck it in the unfinished part "ouch jack." bulkhead said "I told you not to move, lets just say I would put my men's safety above my own and because it I would get sent to the med bay a lot." As I finished the crack "there that should hold for a little bit." I said then I moved on to bumblebee "please don't move bee." I said he buzzed me and gave me a thumbs ups a few minutes passed "I think we got them all." Miko said than we heard some noise like a grinding noise.

"Headly they were just scouts." Ratchet said

Bumblebee buzz something that sounded like oh great "I told you not to move."

"So t-the r-rest of them knows we're here." Bulkhead said "and if we allow are ourself to become their next meal Optimus and arcee will never get home we must get the groundbridge work." ratchet said

"Than we can send the scraplets anywhere on earth." Raf said

"Why not back to the Arctic we know they don't do cold." I said while fixing bee.

"Sweet one stop shopping." Miko said

"Given the body mess of the scraplets sub-zero temperature should pull them back into stasis on context so think Ratchet think if the groundbridge is still down their most breach in the energon fuel line." Ratchet reasoned

Bumblebee buzzed something, bulkhead said "if we weren't breaching ourselves we could fix it." Bulkhead said

"Where do fine it bee's wounds are good for now." I said " and how do we fix it." raf said

"Well my pen here is like a welder." I said

A few minutes later we found the breach "come on we have to work fast." I said another minute later we finished welding and ran back to the command room "ratchet all systems go." I said "fire it up!" Miko yelled

Ratchet got up "groundbridge activated." Than collapse to the ground

The scraplets were eating everything "bait huh ." I heard him say he started moving his arm around getting their attention "ready for the main course" all the scraplets opened their mouth in response "come and get it." Then he ran through the groundbridge with all the Scraplets on his tail.

About half an hour later all the bots stats were looking good ratchet were telling us what to do and we would do it the funnies part was when miko screened like a little girl when everyone was okay I went to the roof.

I was there watching the sunset when I heard someone call for me "Hey jack."

"Hey ratchet." I replied

"Thanks for the save today." Ratchet said

"Think nothing of it." I said still looking at the sunset.

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Ratchet asked

I took a deep breath and replied "yeah sure." Better get it out now

"Why didn't you tell us that your a Jedi?" Ratchet said

"Let me tell you a story." I replied I told almost everything that happened in tbe clone wars about thirty minutes later "i can still hear the chancellor that the remaining Jedi Hunted down and defeated when I went home about three months later a Bounty Hunter followed me and that day was nothing short of a bloodbath so that's why I can't tell." I recounted

"I understand jack i really do and I'll keep your secret promise." Ratchet said

"Thanks ratchet that helps." I said

* * *

**A.N.**

**Sorry Everyone for some reason the other chapter turned into computer code sorry again**


	8. Chapter 8

I heard something about miko say something about going dum bashing

"Optimus I'm receiving a single on the restricted banned it appears to be from a starship inside this solar system" after tapping in to the computer "it's an autobot identification beacon."

"So there more autobots out there." I said

"The masses scattred to the galaxies when cybertron finally went dark but con's have been known to bait traps False beacons." Arcee said

"Unknown vessel this is autobots outpost omega one identify yourself." optimus replied

"I've had warmer welcome from decepticon combat brigades." The unknown persons replied

"Wheeljack!" Me and bulkhead said at the same time " you old con crusher what are doing all the way out here." Bulkhead finished

"Bulkhead is that you." Wheeljack replied

"And what about me you old swordsmen." I said

"jack is that you?" Wheeljack asked "What with all the security."

"The one and only." I said

"The rock we're on is crawling with con's how soon can you get here and even the odds." Bulkhead said "yeah and show these knock off droids what happened last time we worked together."

"Hmm tomorrow maybe if I put the metal to petal." Wheeljack said "jack it's good to hear you again."

"Another bot here coming here how cool is that." Miko said

"Wheeljack I know of him by reputation only can you verify his voiceprint?" Optimus asked

"He's one-thousand percent the real deal optimus." Bulkhead said "and I'll second that?" I said

"We will send landing coordinates wheeljack safe journey." Optimus said

"See you soon bubby I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Bulkhead

"How do you know wheeljack." Raf asked

"One of the battles I was in was a space fight long story short I was on the losing end till this unknown ship showed up and started helping us out we won the space fight thanks to him." I said

"You were a pilot?" Raf asked

"Yeah I was a pretty good one too before we parted he taught me hoe to fly his ship it was so much fun" I replied

A little bit later.

"Wheeljack is approaching the landing zone." Arcee said as we watch him on the computer screens

"You think he's here to visit maybe he'll stay hmm have to find his own human through." Miko said

"I don't know miko the last time I saw him, he told me that he never stays but always comes back." I said

"Groundbridge cycling up." Ratchet said than the groundbridge controls started sparking than he hit ot a it started working again "blasted scraplets equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"so wheeljack gonna land halfway around the world then you'll bridge him here." I said

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base just in case the decepticons are tracking wheeljack's ship." Optimus reasoned

When he was done I looked over and bulkhead was placing back and forth "dude I've never seen you so stoke" miko said

"Oh you're gonna love wheeljack we were like brothers and tonight we are gonna party." Bulkhead said

"Sweet." Miko replied just then the computer started beeping "bogeys closing in fast on wheeljack's position." Acree said

"Con scum." Bulkhead said

"Oh on." I said "Wheeljack if something happens to you I'll kill you myself." I thought

"Come on ratchet we're missing all the action." Bulkhead said

"I'll prepare sick bay." Ratchet said

I almost laugh but bulkhead beat to the replied "for who the con's come on this is wheeljack we're talking about." Than arcee, bumblebee bulkhead ran through the groundbridge I wanted to run with so much.

After sometime the bots ran back with wheeljack but something felt wrong about him and the groundbridge shorted out.

"Jackie come here I want to meet someone meet my other best bubby this is miko she can wreck with best of us." Bulkhead said

"Hi there." Miko said

"Hey you old swordsman." I said

"Hi jack good to see again." Wheeljack said

"Let see if it is him" I thought "Hey wheeljack for old time sake would you reminded me of that nickname you gave me."

"I think is was little pup." Wheeljack replied

"That's not wheeljack." I said I laugh a little "thats right

We started the party miko played her guitar I mostly watched wheeljack, him and bulkhead were playing something lobbing than he started asking questions about the groundbridges and of course raf did the robot.

"What are up to." I thought

little bit later.

"So there we were no communications, low on energon surrounded by con so what does wheeljack do." Bulkhead said telling us a story and truth be told it was interesting "tell em jackie."

"Well what I do best." Wheeljack replied

"Throws he's only grenade into primary heat exchanger." Bulkhead finishes

"Yeah seemed like a good good at the time." Wheeljack said

"The joint went supernova." Bulkhead "awesome." Miko said if she could have stars in her eyes she would "yeah I'm still picking shrapnel from my backside."

"I'm not surprised given the size of your backside." Arcee said than bee buzzed something in replied

"There it is jackie's signature one grenade, one shoot" then bulkhead notice something "her right alright."

"What?" Wheeljack asked

"You don't seem like yourself" bulkhead said

"What do mean." Wheeljack asked

"I don't know you seem quiet." Bulkhead said

"I've been stuck in a can too long I should go topside before I get stir-crazy." Wheeljack replied bulkhead offered for him to go with him on patrol but wheeljack wanted to go now "and break up the party come on the gangs lovin you, you've got to tell them about the battle of dark mount pass."

"You tell them your better at it." Wheeljack replied

"And there's your first mistake the real wheeljack told me bulkhead wasn't there." I thought

"How about if miko here shows me the rest of your base." Wheeljack said bulkhead replied getting the go ahead but wasn't sure about something, Miko agreed and started asking a lot of questions.

"You alright?" Arcee asked

"Yeah just out of sorts I guess." Bulkhead replied

"Don't tell me your jealous." Arcee said

"that miko is making a new friend come on something, somethings just not right Wheeljack." Bulkhead said "and on top of that I've may not have known Wheeljack as long as bulkhead but this Wheeljack got my nickname all wrong he called me little pup I've only been called that when I got badly hurt and only been called that by one person." I said

"See arcee something just not right about Wheeljack." Bulkhead replied

"Bulkhead, jack he's traveled galaxies you haven't seen him for Centuries or you in case years, he could have rocket lagged or well bots do change you know." Arcee replied

"Not Jackie." Bulkhead said "look I know wheeljack batter than anyone."

"Hey what are you all talking about." Wheeljack asked

"I was just telling the guys all about you and me at the battle of dark mount pass." Bulkhead set the trap.

"That's a hack of a story. Wheeljack replied

"Yep tell it." bulkhead said

"Talk, talk, talk how about after we go off-roading. Miko said

"Miko stay out of this." Bulkhead said

Arcee tried to cool bulkhead down key tried.

"I'm not sure." Wheeljack started by that time I got over to miko

"Tell it." Bulkhead said getting more aggressive.

"Fine you want to live in the past bulkhead, the wreckers were trapped between a decepticon patrol and the smelting pit the cons were vicious bearing down on is with everything they had me and bulkhead engaged the enemy left them for scrap then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal" wheeljack told us the story bulkhead gave him enough rope to hang himself figuratively speaking "isn't that how it happened."

"Yeah that's exactly how it happened except for one little thing I wasn't there I had already left the wreckers to join up with optimus but you wouldn't know that if you all you did was access wheeljack's public service recore." Bulkhead told him

I said "and only wheeljack knows my nickname if you called would have told me kid or lone wolf might have passed my test but only wheeljack would call another name."

"Bulkhead, jack what are you saying." Miko asked "whoa." Just then wheeljack graded her than ran to the groundbridge

"Say back or I'll squeeze her into poke." Wheeljack said but his voice changed

"Wheeljack what you are doing?" Miko said

Makeshift you decepticon coward put the girl down and face me." Bulkhead said

"Don't fret plenty of fighting to come." Makeshift said

"Is there a real wheeljack." Raf said

"where is wheeljack." I said

"Oh indeed and I expect lord star scream is making sport of him." Makeshift started tapping on the groundbridge control "about time." Than opened the groundbabout and walked over to the groundbridge "let's get this party started."

Just then the real wheeljack jumped through the groundbridge and kicked makeshift in back making makeshift drop miko and bulkhead caught her "I'll shut that hole before the stink comes through."

Than the two faced each other face me and bulkhead were going to join but wheeljack stopped bulkhead "ugly is mine." But I was still going to get in on it "no fighting wolf this one is mine."

"Okey fine." I said standing down after a little bit the real wheeljack won after bulkhead tossed makeshift throw the groundbridge in the morning and wheeljack's said he wasn't going to stay because some bots never change

we went back to wheeljack's landing coordinates we went with them "there's room for two bulk even with a backside like yours who knows who we might find out there some of the old crew." Wheeljack said

Bulkhead looked back to us mostly miko "sounds like fun jackie but my place is here with them, with her."

"If anything happens to my favorite wrecker I'm coming after you." Wheeljack said

"I'll take care of him now" miko said taking out her phone" now say cheese." Taking their picture

"Can I have a little time alone with the commander here?" Wheeljack asked

"Who." Everyone replied

"He's talking about that was my rank back when i met wheeljack." I said stepping forward.

Everyone agreed and left the two of us

"You know offer goes to you too kid." Wheeljack said

"I know but this is home now sorry." I replied

"Agh don't be but before I go I got something." Wheeljack said than walked into his ship after a minute he walked back out with something in his hand "a friend of your gave this to me." He opened his hand and it was a golden cube.

"Who did you get this from." I said taking it

"It was your friend from alderaan." Wheeljack replied

"Thank you wheeljack this means alot to me."I said "I've got to get back before people start talking." I called ratchet for a groundbridge and walked through it "till we meet again wheeljack.

After the day had ended

I was up on the roof practice my swords work with a couple of sticks I was using it just one sword but another one off to the side for standby, I jumped up and come down with a slash than continued with a upper slash than back down.

"Jackson." A new voice came from behind out of instinct I fun spun around and unleashed a force push when I got a good look at was Optimus and he close to falling off the roof.

"Optimus hold on!" I yelled I reached out with the force and pulled optimus onto a better part of the roof "Optimus I'm sorry please don't." I started "it's all right Jackson I came to see you." He said

"Why?" I asked

"You've been up here for the past two hours I wanted to see why." Optimus replied

"Has it been that long well now you know please don't tell the others." I said

"Why not?" Optimus asked I told him the same story I told ratchet "think I have something in mind that help you." Opitmus said

"What are you thinking." I asked

Optimus transformed and his holoform came out of the cab he looked like was in his mid forties about as tall as master plo black hair and deep blues eyes with a black under with a red and blue flames jacket in blues jeans with black combat boots "spar with me Jackson." Optimus said

"That's fine by me." I said I force pulled the stink than tossed it to him " just so you know Mandalorians don't go easy." I said as we fought I began to realize I could do more with optimus so I started pushing more and more at the some point we had to stop the day had end of the day.


	9. Chapter 9

Lately I've been dreams of the clone wars they started out not so bad than night after night they started to get worst, when I would woke up I would go to the roof and look at the stars.

"Hey jack." A new voice said

"Hey arcee" I replied

"Had another nightmare?" Arcee asked it was more like a statement.

"Yeah." I replied

"I know you probably don't want to talk about but I hope you know I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Thanks arcee that's helps." I said I waited till the sun came up and that morning me and arcee want on a mission.

"I wish I had some insect repellent the mosquitoes here on this routine Recon are the size of vampire bats." I said "and they drink just as much."

"Quite the outdoors man aren't you jack." Arcee said

"I don't mind the outdoors, its the blood sukers I don't like, beside I've been through worst." I relied

Acree was about to ask something but just than her scanner started beeping really fast.

"That's odd, ratchet satellite scans where accurate but subterranean deposits don't cause this much of a surge." Acree said

We walked for a little bit till we hit a big gash in the ground.

"It looks like a?" I asked "a crash landing stay behind me low and close." Acree said

Both of them ran up to it to got a closer look it the ship.

"Oh no." I thought "autobot or decepticon?"

"Can't tell wait here." acree said than transformed her arm into a gun "arcee be careful I have a bad feeling about something." She nodded her head then walked up to the ship and entered a few minutes later Acree walked out and looked hurt.

"Acree what's wrong." Jack said "dad I hope I'm wrong." I thought

"I know who's ship this belongs too, Acree to base i need a groundbridge ASAP." But she got nothing but static" scrap the ship must have a comm jammer." Acree said looking jumpy

"A-Acree your kind of freaking me out here please that doesn't belong to who I think it does." I said

"Wait here." Acree told me then went to do some tracking.

After a bad flashback only brought out thanks to me.

acree transformed then said "climb on."

I did as told and when i got my helmet on acree drove as fast as she could she scared me a little than acree jumped a ravine and when they landed acree transformed and I asked "ok was that really necessary?"

"Acree to base." But got nothing but static. "Scrap." She comm

"Look acree i've seen danger before." Jack said but Acree interrupted saying "wait here I mean it this time."

"Ok first you shut me out and now your ditching me" acree transformed into her bot form at that point "I thought I was your partner."

"No jack your a kid, you were only here because this was supposed to have been no risk got it." Acree said then ran off and transformed leaving me alone but I did not listen and walked up to the ravine it would have been hard to cross for a normal person but luckily I was not normal I jumped the ravine and landed on the other side easily.

I went to do some tracking of my own " I mostly went on scouting missions for a reason." I thought went I caught up with arcee she was webbed to a rock slab "Acree." I ran over to her.

Arachnid got a good look at me but before she could do anything acree cut some of the webbing and shot Arachnid in the back knocking her out she looked like a dead spider.

"I told you to wait for me." Acree said

"Yeah well partners don't ditch partners and trust me i'm not leaving you with her." I said

"Get this through your thick head your not my partner, your a liability." Acree said looking at jack

"I don't believe you I can see it in your eyes acree your scared and your never scared and truth be told I don't blame you." Jack said that last part I said under my breath.

"Your right jack I am afraid, afraid of losing you." Acree said and I looked up at her a little shocked

"Well, well you wouldn't happened to be jackson wran would you." Arachnid said I stopped pulling and closed my eye "oh this is to good I came here and found my acnemesis and a fugitive charged with treason."

If there could be fire in my eyes there would be I turned to face Arachnid "spider bot if ANYONE is guilty of treason it's not me."

"You've two met." Arcee said

"You never told her about me." Arachnid said

"I would rather forget about you and all you did to my family." I said

"Now that's just rude, arcee i had a bounty on your partner and the best part is I still do, I'll say this you sure have trouble keeping your partners don't you acree we both knows what happen to tailgate and I heard some radio chatter saying the lost of cliffjumper at some point you have ask yourself is it them or me." Arachnid said

"Do you get it now she hunts indigenous species and she's on earth that means human's that's mean you jack." I looked worried "RUN!" Acree yelled

I ran off but Arachnid webbed acree again undoing all the work jack just did

Arachnid laughed then said "and that's why I prefer to work alone" Arachnid took one of her legs and slammed it next to acree than made acree look her in the eye's. "It's so sad when bad things happen to good people but don't get me wrong I'm going to snuff out your spark and trust me I will make it hurt but that will not compare to the pain you'll feel knowing am adding your partner to my collection."

"oh Jack's got a few tricks up his sleeve that might surprise you Arachnid." Acree said confidently

"Oh that I'm sure of." Arachnid replied

I looked back and I thought "This time I won't let her win." I looked back a saw Arachnid jumping over facing my way if I was running for my life

I ran some and as I was running a looked back a saw Arachnid walking after me "that's the spirit jack play hard to get."

Good she is following me

It was starting to get dark and I was going to use that I started jumping from jumped tree to tree to gain altitude I did this a little while but I started to get tried.

I watched Arachnid go under me and said and a minute later "hello jack." Scarring me

Out of instinct i brought my guns and shot her most likely in the face than jumped out of the tree and force pushed her away.

"Well your sure are a hard target that will be . fine addition to my collection."Arachnid said

I ran some more till we ran to the ravine I jumped over it and kept running till I found what I was looking for her ship.

I made a sound like I ran into it "it's payback time." I thought

Arachnid said "jack if you wanted a tour all you had to do was asked you see the empty slot it's just for you."

"not this time spider bot." Jack said to myself.

I ran to the back and hit some liquid I looked out and it was energon.

I made some sound and than I ignited the energon with my blaster.

I ran as fast as I could but the blast sent me flying a little.

I got up I had this pain in my crest but I started walking away something till hit my foot I looked back and I saw a burt Arachnid then she lunched her webbing at me.

She come down to me and was about to kill me "and to think your a warrior but I guess every warrior comes to an end." but before she could kill me, the sound of an engine specifically acree's engine she got enough speed and landed and kick sending her flying a some feet.

Arachnid got up and knowing she was outmatched she drilled into the ground acree tried shoot her but they missed.

"How do you know her?" Acree asked out of concern

"She's the reason I can't talk about the past." I said

"Acree to base I need a groundbridge I need to get my partner way from any over grow insect" acree said

"...partner ... Uhh." I said taking some deep breaths

"Junior partner I can still pulled rank." Acree said

"You know I was a commander." I said

"Look jack I'm sorry you had to face my demons today you were pretty fearless today." Acree said walking up to me.

"Actually I was scared mostly for you." I replied we groundbridge back to base "if anyone need me I'll be wll up top.

A few minutes later.

While i was up top, arcee told everyone about what had happened.

Some time had passed, I want into a cave and started shooting at rocks that I tossed up into the air i hit the same spot three times.

"Whoa nice shooting." I heard someone say

"Just blowing off some steam." I replied

"I can see that very good job." the person said

I laugh a little bit "thanks."I turned around and I saw raf was standing there along with everyone else "guys i just want to start off by saying I am truly sorry for not telling you."

"Why didn't you." bulkhead asked

"Let me ask you this which one is easier to talk about the friends you made during the war or the ones you lost during said war?" I asked

"The one's i made." he replied

"When I joined the war I was apart of a ground that trained me in their ways ." I said with a small smile on my face I looked to acree "and i told you how it ended cee."

"you lost your master but you couldn't do anything than you lost your people well your clan you said a monster killed a lot of warriors and almost yourself."

"That monster was Arachnid or as I called her spider-bot and trust me I would love to forget her all she did." I said

"Why was she after you?" Arcee asked

"do you remember when I told you that at the end of war, no one won and out came an empire." I said

"Yeah." Arcee replied

"the group I was part of was called the Jedi Order before the clone wars they were keepers of the peace but then the war started and we became soldier's, I joined two years after it got started but by that time I knew more about fighting than most people." I said

"Why's that." Miko asked

"The planet where I was raised is called Mandalore and we are warriors the best anywhere in the republic, fighting for most of my people is just a way of life we find honor and purpose in fighting but for me I need a reason to fight and a good one." I said

"You still haven't told us why Arachnid is after you." Arcee said

"Only one other person besides me became a Jedi than a sith it's very rare think of it like this, have Megatron's fighting skill, power and Opitmus never giving up spirt and code of honor and you have me." I replied

"And you haven't been helping us why?" Bulkhead asked

"Well I have helping you just didn't know it was me." I replied with a small smile everyone looked at me dumbfounded "lets see if this jongs your memories "Im a friend, a protector of the innocent and here to help." I said

"Yeah but we told you about that." Bulkhead replied

"That is true but you also asked me "What could a human do?" and I shot twice missing you by a centimeter hitting a con in the head than I replied saying "that, now let's finish this and let's send that scrap heap back to where he belongs" now if I wasn't there I couldn't tell you how close I was to missing you."

"Okey so you were there, how did you stop the dark energon." Acree asked

"I did that with a gift called the force it's a little hard to explain but long story short for some people they can do things that normal people can't and like with all things there is a good and bad, the light side which the Jedi use and there side is called the Sith."

"tell us about the clone wars." ratchet said "and how you got those scars."

My face turned serious "all of them I got saving my men, the clone wars lasted three, four years after I joined its was called that because the republic use a lot of clones in our army and they turned on us at the end of the war an order called order 66." I said

"Where were you when that happened?" Arcee asked

I looked down and closed my eyes "I was at the temple that day I got out thanks to a friend I was one of a very few that survived the Jedi purge before the war there was maybe about a thousand Jedi now maybe two hundred if that many." I was almost too crying at that point than I felt a couple of people hugging me when I opened my eyes it was raf and miko crying.

"I'm sorry jack we all know what that is like." Arcee said

"thanks but nothing can be fixed about the past." I replied

"What is your real name?" Raf asked

"My name is Jackson wran but I took the Darby when I came to earth." I replied just then I got an idea "hey guys lets go inside I have an idea." We went inside "hey ratchet can you groundbridge me home, I promise I'll be back."

Ratchet did as I asked and after a minute I came back with a big crete.

"What's that jack?" Miko asked

"I'll show you and keep them here but cannot and I mean cannot use it unless I say so I mostly talking to you Miko." I said

"We agree." Optimus said

"Miko I mean it." I said

"Okay fine i will." Miko said

with that said i opened the crete and slowly took its contents after a minute or two, there is two golden cubes, two objects wrapped in a tick leather cloth, two sets of Jedi robes, one Mandalorian armor and ten of my miracles and some looked like wheeljack grenades plus two blasters.

"What are these jack." Optimus said

"Basically These are a part of me." I replied facing him.

"Yeah but are these." Miko asked holding one of my miracles in her hand

"Miko give me that!" I yelled taking the bomb

"what is it jack?" Bulkhead asked

"These are my miracles, they're the bombs I made and how give Megatron a new paint job, oh you should have seen his face when it got covered in white, blue and yellow oh he was madder than a wet hornet." I said smiling at the memory.

"Wait, your the one that gave him that new look." Acree said smiling too

"the best part is the paint has a magnetic and acid mixture it will take about half a year to get off." I said after a minute "miko how does sound you can touch anytime besides my armor and blasters and bombs."

"Sweet thanks jack." Miko replied

"Why the armor." ratchet asked

"Think of it as apart of me true its not as old as others Mandalorian armors but a Mandalorian armor is our identity, the battles, the blood the history lives within it's apart of the armor and apart of me."

"What are these?" Raf asked holding one of the golden cubes.

"There called a holocron this one is a Jedi holocrons they messages, lessons stuff like that." I replied

"How do you open it?" Ratchet asked

"Like this" I replied taking the holocron and sat on the couch and started meditating a little later it opened and hologram it showed of my friend " this is master obi wan Kenobi I regret to report that both our Jedi order and the republic have fallen with the dark shadow of the empire rising to take their place this message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi trust in the force, do not return to the temple that time has passed and our future is uncertain we will each be challenged our trust, our faith , our friendship but must persevere in time a new hope will emerge may the force be with you always."

But when I was about to open my eyes felt a pull in the force and I followed it and the other holocron opened and played and it was my master "hello young Solaris if your seeing than what I fear has come to pass I gave this to senator organa for safe keeping and I told him to gave it to wheeljack to hopefully get to you someday, I gave this as a reminder on your new path going to make friends, your going to make enemies and knowing you wherever your going trouble is sure to follow i just hope that you don't find a team or a unit like you did in the clone wars but a family that will help your, remember where one path ends another has started and your path has started goodbye jack oh and jack I'm proud of you have the heart of a warrior and the soul of a protector." Than it closed

I started breathing really fast and I knew I had a get up and I had to walk away for a little bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone tried to get I'm attention but I wasn't listening after a minute or so arcee came looking for me and she found me sitting on the ground just staring off into space.

She sat down next to me trying to be quiet "are you mad at me?" I asked

"What for? Arcee replied

"Not telling you I'm Solaris I'm sure Opitmus told you who that is." I said

"A little but I'm sure you had a reason for it." Arcee replied

"It's just something I don't come out and say I was always an outsider on Mandalore than I to earth and find my people and I don't know what to do."

"What else is bothering you?" Arcee said

"Which do you need more Solaris or Jackson Wran." I said

"Why can't Jackson wran and Solaris be one and the same." Arcee replied.

"Your right but I don't want you treating me like I'm made of glass." I said

"You were raised a warrior right I know if I was you I would hate that?" Arcee said

After a couple of minutes "Come on time to face the music." I said getting up.

When I got to the command room everyone was arguing "how could he not tell us I thought he trusted us."

"Eough!" I yelled "Yes i am Solaris not even wheeljack knew about that"

"Why didn't you tell him or us?"miko asked

"I didn't tell you all because on mandalore i always felt like an outsider but now i'm with a true family." I replied

"Prove it." bulkhead said

"Prove what that I am who I am." I replied

"yes prove it jack." bulkhead said

"By the power of primus Solaris knight!" I yelled " I'm sorry I didn't tell you I truly I'm sorry anymore have any questions."

"Optimus check this out you are not going to believe this ." Ratchet said "I just pen pointed the location of the decepticon warship."

"How did you penetrate their clocking technology?" Optimus asked

"I didn't i was experimenting with different frequencies and stumbled on it even still their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach." Ratchet said

"With Megatron out of the picture and the element of surprise." arcee said

"We could really cause some serious damage." Bulkhead said

"Sounds like my kind of mission." I said

"also on the frequency an autobot emergency Beacon." ratchet said

"The decepticon can wait there maybe autobots in distress." Optimus said "Ratchet bring your medical kit." Then they walked an though an active groundbridge and a little bit later they came back with optimus sick " cybonic plague.''ratchet diagnose And everyone got uncomfortable just by the sound of it "it's only contagious if made contact with the infected energon.

"What was a plague doing in an autobot spaceship?" Miko asked

"It's passenger's we're inflicted the virus wiped out Millions during the great war on cybertron." Arcee answered

"cybonic plague was engineered in the decepticon biological warfare program by Megatron himself." Ratchet said

"You have a cure don't you?"raf asked

Slowly optimus said "no cure."

"Optimus please save you strength." Ratchet said

"Would Megatron created a disease without a cure I mean what if he got it by accident." I said remember that time Anakin and Obi Wan had to save Nauboo from the blue shadow plague and Padme got it and the only cure was behind enemy lines.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron jack he's pushing up lug nuts." Bulkhead said

"But we might be able to access the decepticon database for the moment We still have a fix on their warships location."

"Bumblebee come with." Arcee said

"Hang on a second raf, miko help me." I said running over the crest and opening it "What are we looking for? Raf asked

"A silver box." I replied after a couple of seconds "is this it?" Miko said hold it "yes!" I said

I opened the box and threw a silver object to arcee when she got a look at it "I'll tell more later now go."

"Arcee hurry." Ratchet said

A little bit later, acree told us that she was in the network.

"Ratchet were you." Optimus started "inflicted no." Ratchet finish

"If its here I don't see it." Arcee comm

"Are you sure arcee." Ratchet replied

"I searched every file." Arcee said "well search again clearly you missed something did you use a redundant quantum algorithm."

"Don't tell me how to research you think you're the only one that cares about optimus."

Then bee buzz something to arcee "what is it." A little bit later "It's Megatron and he's alive."

We were all shocked by this "That's not possible." Ratchet said

"Well I'm staring right at him good news Megatron isn't exactly staring back." Arcee comm "he's critical hooked up to life support and still has acid on him time to finish this once and for all."

"Wait! Don't." ratchet yelled "one good reason fast." Arcee replied

"Megatron maybe Optimus only hope for survival." Ratchet said

"What are you talking about?" Arcee asked

"Does he show any brainwave activity?" Ratchet asked

"Spiking hard his sick mind is still at work." Arcee said

"Perfect if theirs is a cure Megatron maybe the only one that's knows it, You must enter his brain and find it." ratchet said

"enter Megatron's brain ratchet you are out of your fragging mind." Arcee said

"The decepticon laboratory should have all the equipment you need for a cortical psychic patch." Ratchet reasoned

"No way have you ever performed the procedure?" Arcee asked

"No but I have early studied the theoretical literature invented by Decepticons Outlaw by Autobots." Ratchet said

"Can't we just haul Megatron through the groundbridge by us some more time to figure this out."

"Time is something optimus does not have I WILL NOT LET MEGATRON OUTLIVE OPTIMUS now one of you will have to do this!"

"Ratchet I would lay down my life for optimus anytime, anywhere but a mind, body slip." Arcee said but then bee volunteered to do it "really you will."

"Are you sure bumblebee?" Raf asked

"Bee is the best scout there is." Bulkhead reassured raf

"I have a couple of ideas that might give optimus some more time." I said unsure

"Then why do you sound unsure?" Bulkhead asked

"What are they? Ratchet asked

"I'm sure the first idea will help but the other one is risky I've done it before and it put me in the med bay for an hour."

"Let's hear it." Ratchet said

"Take some of my energon it might help Opitmus, when my meta chlorine was counted it made the computer work better than brand new." I said

"Um ok." Ratchet replied and took some of my energon and put it into Optimus and it helped a little ratchet looked at the computer "now optimus has at least an hour before complete system shut down."

"Now time for the risky part" I said than it looked like i disappeared then reappeared on optimus all i did was force jump "jack don't." optimus said softly

"Sorry optimus but I wasn't asking for your permission." I replied

I crossed my legs into a sitting position as if i was meditating than i put my hands over one another and on his crest over his spark chamber i closed my eyes remembering how I did it the first time i challanned the force and my power into my hands and optimus turned a silver.

Ratchet looked at optimus vilids "i don't believe it." he said

Bulkhead came over to him "what happened?"

"The plague was racing through his system now its slower almost at a crawl." ratchet said shocked.

Ratchet walked arcee through everything she would need to do "ratchet we're ready" arcee said

"initiate cortical psychic patch and hurry i don't know how long jack can hold out." ratchet replied

Normal pov

Ratchet put in a down link so we could what bumblebees see.

Bumblebee was in Megatron's mind and it looked like a city with fire in the background.

"Woah what's that?" Miko asked

Bumblebee beeps and raf translate "it looks like kaon the decepticon capital."

"Whoa." miko replied

Bulkhead want over to look at optimus Vidals were slowly going down even with jack's help bumblebee found what looked like Optimus "bumblebee that is not Optimus it's a figment of Megatron's mind he can't see or hear."

Megatron said something to optimus about his were no more and bow before him. Optimus refused and megatron brought out his sword and kill him with one hit and the optimus turned to blue dust.

"That never happened." Bulkhead said

"That's because it's not a memory we're seeing kaon as megatron has recreated it in his darkest dreams." Ratchet repiled

Another optimus was recreated and megatron shot his but this time bumblebee jumped and was found by megatron he tried to kill bee but it just passed right through him

"megatron can't touch bee." Raf said

ratchet gave a reason "because bumblebee is not a creation of Megatron's mind so he can't be touched."

Megatron said something circling bee just than buckhead, bumblebee and optimus showed "oh no special guest star." everyone agree this was not good.

megatron got mad and shoot them quickly take care of themt "your real they were not" megatron walked a bit "a cortical psychic patch how unexpected."

Ratchet said something about megatron becoming self aware

* * *

With arcee

Bumblebee was still in stasis while the decepticons were talking about flipping the switch saying it was the only honorable thing to do to show him mercy.

"If megatron parishes then bumblebee's mind will remain separated from his body forever."

I came out of meditating and taking some deep breaths from the power drain "we'll lose optimus and bumblebee."

"Jack are you ok?" raf asked

"I'll be fine" taking a deep breath " Optimus don't have time for me to worry about myself." I said starting to feel strain "i don't know if i can keep this up but a must for optimus." I thought as i got ready to do it again but i was stopped

"Jack wait, you can't keep doing this it might kill you." bulkhead seeing that i was visibly drained and blood was coming down my nose.

I wiped the blood i away "look bulkhead i told you when i was i the clone wars my men came first, i've lead men from three to three-hundred and most of them came back because they put theirs lives in my hands and i made dang sure they came back even if i got hurt because of it, when i became apart of team prime i did the same thing now optimus maybe the leader here and i respect that but I'm not doing to stand idly by watch him die knowing i could here done something even if that means i put my life on the line i did it for my men then and i'm doing it now."

I planted my hands back on optimus crest but this time i was met with a shock but wasn't going to let that stop me then gold lighting went up my left arm and stopped at my shoulder after a minute the lighting when away and and shot me to my back I couldn't hold on any longer "i'm sorry optimus." Then i blacked down

Normal pov

"Ratchet!" Raf and miko yelled

"What, what is it?" Ratchet replied

"Jack collapsed." Bulkhead taking jack in his hands and walking over to ratchet.

"Dumb kid pushed himself too far." Ratchet

"Hey his back is blue." Miko noticed

Ratchet lifted Jack's shirt and his back and arm's was covered in open cut that was bleeding out and one and his arm looked bad.

"Scrap kid you were not kidding." bulkhead said

"Put him on a barth I'll take care of him in a second." ratchet said

Two almost Three hours later.

I woke up shirtless and covered in bandages.

"Guys he's waking up." I heard someone say

I opened my eyes and bulkhead was there "how's optimus?" I asked quietly "and where is my shirt."

"He's okay you bought him the time he needed he woke up about an hour ago." bulkhead replied "and your shirt was ruined by the energon."

After a minute or two I had to ask "are you going to address the elephant in the room."

"You could have died today kid." bulkhead said

"When I faced Megatron I could have died that day too but I faced it like I always do as a warrior." i said

"Why would you put your life on the line like that." bulkhead

"My nickname for wheeljack is fighting wolf. I always run with a pack and you all are my pack.

"what I would like to know is how did you get all your scars?." a new voice asked

I looked over my shoulder and the rest of team prime standing there "all in the line of duty." I reached over to feel one of my scars "this one i got facing a guy named general grievous i was lucky to have walked away with just a scar."

"Why's that?" raf asked

"He had a kill count of the jedi than anyone other than vader. It was only because of my mandalorian and jedi training i was able to walk away." I replied

"You said had who offlined him?" Arcee asked

"it was my friend Obi wan he's the best defensive fighter in the jedi order." i said

Miko came over and handed me one of my jedi robes "though you could use this."

"Thanks miko." I said putting the shirt part it was a little painful but I powered through it."

"Why don't we let jack have some rest." Optimus said

* * *

I was if jack should meet a night sister review and let me know


	11. Chapter 11

Ratchet gave me and optimus a full check up.

Mine was fairly easy. All I needed was some rest and energon for the energon i lost.

Optimus needed a full check up.

"Looks good but don't do everything too strenuous ." ratchet said

"Thanks to your medical expertise, old friend." optimus said

"It was your scout that went into the unknown territory." ratchet said

"How's Jack doing?" optimus asked

"He's resting now." ratchet said

With Jack in his dreams. Jack pov

I was walking along a path at night with a starry sky overhead and the end was a gold light at the end was a golden man but to me it's dad.

"Hey dad." i said

"Hello solaris." dad replied

"Where is this i've never been here before?" it almost looked like the planet mortis oh boy that was a fun time.

"This place is just for me and you to give your body and chance to recover you pulled a lot of power today." dad said

I felt something on my shoulder and it was a golden tattoo of the symbol of primus "What's this?"

Dad got a closer look "when you put your life on the line for optimus the matrix it recognized as my son and gave you something that will help you later."

"How so?" i asked

"You'll find out." Dad replied "now it's time for you to wake up."

"Umm ok talk to you later." I said very confused and with that I woke up.

In the real world the next day at school.

I was sitting at my desk looking at my necklace with three metal diamonds on it with a sad look on my face.

"Hey derby what's that?" A voice said than took my necklace.

I got up and looked at Vince "give it back vince." I said dead serious

"Or you'll do what?" Vince said one second vince was facing me and the other his face planted into the deck with an arm pinned behind his back.

"Drop the necklace now! or I'll pop your shoulder from its socket." I said putting more pressure emphasizing my point.

The teacher tried to cool things down "ok guys lets cool down jack let go of vince and vince drop the necklace.

Vince dropped it and I let go and grabbed the necklace.

I took a step back "vince never try to take this necklace or I'll go through with my threat."

"What's so special about that necklace?" Vince asked, rolling his shoulder to get the feeling back in it.

"This necklace and the memories I have are the only thing I have of former friends I made " I replied showing all three diamond shapes the first one had a wolf head on it " this one for a friend and nickname is wolf and he was in the army i didn't know if I will see him again" than the next one was light blue diamond my eyes became a little harder from pain "this one is for a friend that I will never see again because she was killed by a person with so much hatred in his heart it's unmatched by anyone I've ever met here" the third is red and blue with a symbol of clan saxon on it "this is for my brother in all but blood and I may never see him again so if your car matters a tenth as much as this necklace means to me then you'll leave me be." I replied, me and Vince stared at each other till the bell rang.

No one said anything, no one was known to stand up to vince till the bell rang and we all walked into the hall.

I was walking to my next class.

"Hey Darby!" I heard someone yell

I turned and was met with a punch to the face I went to the ground from the force but it barely phased me and heard miko call out my name

"Remember punk no one stand up to me without paying for it." Vince said

I laugh a little "your kidding right you call that a punch I barely felt that" I got back to my feet "try again."

He tries to punch me again but before it made contact I caught "I saw that coming from a mile away" sure vince was known to be fast but to me he was predictable i bat the hand away he try to punch again and again but each time I duck under it and then countered with an uppercut sending him off his feet and to the ground landing on his back.

After a minute I grabbed him by his arm and help him to his feet and pushed him against some locker "Vince look around you no one is here to help you and i bet every penny I made working at K.O. that not a single person here would care if i beat the living tar out of you trust me i could easily and your friends won't help because they didn't come to you aid now or later but i'm not because i'm better than that but i am going to give you some advice one day your going to pick a fight with someone that is bigger, stronger and has more skill then you and trust you found him, see them over there" pointing to miko "my friends care, they are true friends, they will have my back, you should try hanging out with the people that are weird and have an open mind and you'll find what true friends are and get over this idea that might makes right because it doesn't and another thing never mistake kindness for weakness."

At the end of the day megatron took over bumblebee body and brought his body back to life and beat the living slug out of starscream.

* * *

"I had hoped that my growing experience would remain purely academic but fate has proved me wrong, I am clearly reading a dark energon signature and it's moving fast." Ratchet said

"Megatron." Optimus concluded

"Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?" Acree asked

"What's he going to do with it bring back army of undead." Bulkhead questioned

That caught miko's attention "zombie-cons." She said

"We can not roll out the possibility especially since Megatron is heading to a familiar location." Optimus said

"Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he is making up for lost time Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Cliffjumper prepare to roll out." Optimus order

"Me?" Ratchet questioned

"If we are dealing with dark energon I may well need your experience" Optimus said "Acree."

Acree interrupted by saying "bridge operator got it."

"Go get them bulkhead bring the hurt." Miko said while drawing

Bulkhead smashed his fist together in response.

me and raf was trying to figure out what Miko was up to.

"That's not like Miko to not want to go." I said ready to grabbed my lightsabers

"She's definitely up to something." Raf Replied getting ready to move

Acree started up the groundbridge and the bots transformed and went though.

When the bots were about half way through Miko jumped up and started to run through the groundbridge.

"Making a break for it." Jack yelled and ran after her with Raf following.

When they got to the groundbridge opening I caught up with her, grab her arm and said ''Not safe Miko."

"I'm not going to miss my first zombie-con throw down!" Miko yelled she got out of my hold and ran for the end of the groundbridge unknown to her she dropped her phone.

All Jack said was "Miko." Out of frustration, I ran after her with Raf following.

The bots come out of the groundbridge unknown to them the kids followed.

The kids then run over to a boulder and Miko sitting on it with me sitting next to her and next to him Raf.

"What were you thinking Miko?"Jack asked out of frustration

"Easy she wasn't". raf replied

"Hey I missed out on my last zombie-con Showdown not missing at this time at least this time I can take some snaps." miko defended reaching for phone and just now noticing that her phone was gone. "my phone I must have dropped back at base."

* * *

With the Autobots

"That's not Megatron." said Bulkhead.

All the Bots activated their weapons and Optimus spoke up telling Starscrame to "Stand Down."

"No you Stand Down" Starscream responded then fired his rockets at the Bots

All the bots jumped out of the way and Starscream arrogantly said "You cannot harm me while dark Energon flow through my veins."

In a way to prove him wrong Optimus shot Starscream hitting elbow joint the Force turned him around and that made his arm fly off.

Bulkhead said to Optimus "good job you clipped wings now he's ground."

Starscream grabbed his fallen arm and ran behind a boulder "come on rise already!" Starscream yelled

Starscrame looked behind the boulder and saw the bots "this is Commander starscream requesting an emergency groundbridge at my co-ordinances."

The bots started walking over to Starscream till they heard "ahh I can't believe you made me lose my phone."

They all turned around and saw the three kids.

"Um how is this my fault?" I asked

"Oh no" Bulkhead said

"Base to optimus the kids are missing." Acree said over the comms a little worried.

"We have a visual on them, send a groundbridge immediately." Optimus said already knowing what happened.

Two groundbridges opened at the same time

"Two? You three get in our groundbridge NOW!" Ratchet yelled

I grabbed Miko's arm, putting a little of my cybertronian strength just enough to keep a hold of her and said "come on."

Miko protested but went with me.

Starscream hopped through his first then a second later the kids went through the autobots when they had gone through the two groundbridges did something weird it looks like the two were becoming one.

"Ratchet what is happening?" Questions optimus

"The two groundbridge portals must be feeding back on each other." Ratchet answered

Bulkhead realized what could happen "Miko, We got to get the kids out of there." They ran to the autobot portal but when they got there something through him back and the next thing you know the groundbridges exploded.

* * *

On the other side

The kids got up from being blasted out of the groundbridge.

I got up first and asked "are you guys okey?"

Raf answered "yeah I think so

Behided them the bots got up and bulkhead asked "um what just happened." Look to ratchet

"I can't be current but if two groundbridges are sent to the same location crossed steams the feedback could have caused a systemed overload" ratchet reasoned

"Could hello more like totally did." miko said but no one heard her

"The kids made it through right?" Bulkhead asked worried about miko.

Raf sounded confused and me asked "what's he talking about."

"Bulkhead we're right here." Miko said starting to get frustrated

Optimus activated his comm and asked "Acree did the children make it safely back to base."

"Negative, you don't see them?" Acree replied worry in her voice

"There's no sign of them." Ratchet said

"What no sign seriously bulk." Miko was about to say more wben bulkhead stepped right through her and it scared her.

"He went right through you like we're not alive." I concluded

"I don't want to be a ghost" raf said hugging me

"Wait a minute." Miko said to herself looking

"Wait how can we still touch each other." me asked

The bots kept waking, optimus asked "Ratchet could the children have transported onto the nemesis instead?"

"Not likely if starscrame didn't arrive to our base the most likely explanation is a dislocation the children could have just simply bridged to a unintended destination

Raf realized something "a different place but in the same place."

"Wh wh what do you mean?" I asked this as a reminder of that time I went to mortis.

"We're probably in a different dimension like some kind of alternate reality a shadow zone." Raf said

"Nerd alert." Miko said

I felt a dark percent behind me, I turned and saw a giant bat.

I activated my lightsabers "Oh no raf and miko get behind now."

"Jack what's that?" Raf asked

"Not what, who." I said

The bat transformed into a man "HA HA HA hello jack."

"How are you here, I saw anakin kill you." I said

"He killed my body but not my spirit. I traded one prison for another." The person said

"Jack who is that." Raf sais

"The son of mortis he's the embodiment of the dark side." I said "but how are you here on earth."

"HA HA right you are jack and we have unfinished business." He jumped down.

"Raf, miko take this and run!" I yelled at them to give them my phone and The Son was on ground level and unleashed some force lightning that took me by surprise. I took the hit but it wasn't as strong as I thought.

I rolled out of the way and unleashed some lightning of my own. Only it was a gold color (force judgement) that sent him back some I ran at him hoping hit him but he force choked me then took my lightsabers and tossed them aside then pushed me to the ground.

"Well what do we have here?" The son said looking at the grave of skyquake "A body for me to use." Then he turned into a spirit and went into the body and a huge wave of dark energy hit me standing me to the ground.

Out came a terror-con skyquake with dark red lines going over his body "HA HA HA so this is what being a cybertronian feels like."

I got up and ran at the son "By the power of primus Solaris Knight." I yelled I jumped into the air but I was caught in mid-air then slammed into the ground a couple of times then a foot kicked me in the side "now it's time to get to the heart of the matter" the son reached down and pried my crestplate apart " and the best part is" he reached out with the force and pulled miko and raf "I'll make your friends watch me defeat the light."

"Jack no!" raf and miko yelled

"Oh how sweet your friends care for you." the son said then brought out his sword " now time to end this." brought it down but then stopped "what, how?" the sword was stopped by Solaris "i've been stealing your force power since the start of this fight how do you still have strength?" The son said shocked then lifted me up then punched me in the face three times "if I can't kill you one way i'll just corrupt you " throwing the sword a side and reached into my crest.

It was so painful, I had to close my eyes from the pain but I wouldn't yell that's when something strange happened. My tattoo started glowing till it consumed me and it started hurting the son when the glow died down Solaris had turned golden eyes but not sith eyes just pure golden "Light beats darkness every time now i'm done playing games ." I said and unleashed force lightning.

"what how." son said trying to evieded the lightning

"Your first mistake was bringing my friends into this" I ran up to the son and did a flying kick then followed with an uppercut." I reached out with force and grabbed my lightsabers and put them in my subspace "let's end this." I charged at the son and gave a hard punch but the son force choked me and though me into the wall when I hit the ground I heard something pop.

I heard some laughing "You're a fool jack, the only thing that can beat me is my sister." That gave me an idea but? it was very dangerous.

"Raf, miko." I said they came to me "get behind me and no matter what keep your eyes closed." I looked to the son "like I said before time to end this." Rising my hand "SOLARIS LIGHT" light traveled from my spark to my hand and a small sun was there and started to burn the son away till his spirit was pushed out of skyquake and it was still burning him. I had to transform back into my human form from the power drain.

"Good job jack may have won this but good luck against my minion, monster attack. The son order and the terror-con obey.

"Come on guys we need to move." I said trying to get up when pain went throw my leg, not too bad but enough where I wasn't running any time soon.

"Can't you just transform?" miko asked

"can' t out of energy." I said between breaths "and my ankle sprained we need to get moving." putting my arms miko and raf and started moving.

* * *

After some time

"Best thing about zombies is their slow moving." miko said, acting it out just than my phone started ringing.

"Is that your." raf said then all three of them said "phone."

I answered my phone " hello acree." But got static.

"whoa imagine that the fourth dimension has lousy service." miko said sarcastically

"Guys the phone rang, were getting a signal." I said

"Maybe the autobots can't or hear us because we're moving at hyper speed or something." Raf reasoned

I thought of something "do you think they read us."

"Text's it." Raf agreed

Miko got an idea " text me if my phone is back at base maybe the bots would see it."

I thought that was a good idea and started typing.

"um you think you can type and run at the same thing. Raf looking at the zombie-con.

"Deja vu." Miko said to me.

"What?" i asked

"Does this look familiar to you." Miko said

I looked around and said "now that you mention it a little why?"

"Dude, we're going around in circles." miko said

"Hmm your right." Starlight said.

I stopped making everyone stop.

"Dude why did you stop." Miko asked

I turned around and ignited my dual lightsabers and connected them together and threw them and severed his arm, then fired some force lightning to buy us some time.

"Yeah how do you like us now."Miko taunted

The zombies severed arm started sparking then started moving on it's own and was faster than the main body.

"Oh come on." I said

we turned and started running again

"How can that thing be faster than the body." Miko said

"Maybe because it's lighter and has more moving parts." Raf said

Later

miko was right about going in circles "oh come on this place is like one big Marengo around." miko said what we were thinking.

Starscream walked around the corner and called out "Skyquake your master calls."

"How did screamer get here?" miko said

"Wait he can't see or hear us." I said "that means he is not here."

We kept running till a groundbridge open Starscream growed "mine or theirs."

"A groundbridge portal." Raf said

"That must be our way out here." I said

"Awesome the bots got our message." miko said

We jumped through the ground Bridge with the zombie hand right behind us when we got through the ground Bridge Starscream was there shocked to see us than the zombie arm and starscream where having wrestling match when another ground Bridge opened and we jump through it

At the autobot

Back at base miko told everyone about what happened. I tried to keep my eyes open but when Ratchet found out that the son pried my creat plate open he forced me to transform and go into a stasis lock so he could repair the damage.

A half hour later I woke up and Miko just finished the story.

"How does Jack know this son guy?" Arcee asked "and why didn't jack tell us about him ." bulk ask

"That's because I thought I would never see him again for one reason, I saw a guy named Anakin kill him some years ago" i started rubbing my chain

"But he said anakin killed the son's body but not his spirit and that he traded one prison for another." raf said

"what did he mean by that?" optimus asked

"That's two things that got me confused." I said rubbing my chain "first the is the last time I saw him, he was on mortis with no way off."

"What's the other one?" arcee asked

"He felt weaker than the last time I met him. I didn't know why." I said

"Dude he kicked you can and you call that weaker." miko said

"I felt his force lightning before and this time it was weaker this time ." I said

"Only time will reveal the answers." optimus said

* * *

**author notes **

**i was asked if i should add the night sisters **

**i can't make up my mind if i should or not so i'll let you make it for me **


	12. Chapter 12

at Jack's house.

It was nighttime and I was walking Acree up to the garage.

"Thanks for walking me home, Jack, you're a real gentleman." Acree said

"I don't want you revved up before bed time" Jack started to open the garage door "beside mom's a light sleeper and I don't think she would understand." i said unknown to him June was standing there.

"Understand how you missed curfew the third time this month or how your boss called me saying you missed your shift again and that I got an email from your art history teacher saying you're falling behind and going to sleep in class." She said surprising her son.

"Wow, hang on to two word's art and history." i defend.

"Tell me rumors aren't true, tell me you haven't been racing that motorcycle?" June asked

"Whoa wait where did you hear that?" Jack asked trying to defend himself

"Small town people talk I work in an emergency room jack. I seen what can happen so please tell me you haven't fallen with a bad crowd?" June asked

"what no no mom my friends are the good crowd there more like me than you think." Jack was about to say more when June cut him off saying "kitchen now!"

In the kitchen

I spent an hour passed and i explained everything that has been happening lately with the bots, June wasn't as mad but as expected but i was still grounded for racing and at the end i did ask if acree could stay with raf in the day time till i was ungrounded which june agreed to the last thing she said was "now wash up and good night I love."

Jack walked back into the garage and explained what happened. Acree was mad but understood why I had to tell her.

"I'll miss you, you're grounded." Acree said

"Don't worry, arcee I'll call you everyday." Jack replied

* * *

The next day it was night time

June just got off work after a long day thinking "what has my son got himself into?

She was about to open her car door when a black van pulled up and the person shot her knocking her out.

* * *

With jack

When I got home acree was there. "hey acree is mom home yet her car's not here?"

"Don't know just got here." Acree replied "oh there a packed for you.

I walked over to the desk where the packed was.

Jack opened it and a device came out "hello jack." A voice said

Acree transformed at that point"Silas." Was her only replied

"What is it? What's going on." I said sounding worried

"Mech." Was Acree's reply

"What? they know where i live but how?" I said still worried

"We know things about your family that even you don't know, like do you know where your mother is?" Silas voice calling out of the device.

All worry was growing more at this point and a little anger to "let's make one thing complete clear silas if you hurt her there's no place, no rock you crawl under, no cave you can hide in that will protect." Arcee was little surprised by my words

"Just understand this Jack we have no intention of hurting her. In fact we would like to reunite the two of you as soon as possible. I just need you and acree to follow the GPS coordinates to MECH temporarily the facilities I set up."

Acree turned and was about to use her comm when something made me and her reith in pain.

"did I not mention the communicator scrambles the signal and your brain's any break in communication or try to reach the other autobots and well I wouldn't want to feel responsible for the outcome." Then the communicator turned to a set of directions.

"If you live that long." I thought

I reached into my subspace and grabbed my armor and put it on "let's roll.

Me and Acree want driving to the coordinates "if anything happens to her, I can't lose someone else." i said

"Jack MECH is only interested in me once they get what they want they will let your mom go." Acree trying to reassure jack and being careful not to say his real name.

"That's not exactly reassuring acree your family too." I said still worried but being as careful.

After driving for some time we pulled up into an old cement factory when they stopped, a dozen of red dots were all pointed at me." Knowing the shots couldn't hurt me in my armor

"Um what the plan partner?" I asked

"The same as always." Acree replied

"Sounds fun." I said

We pulled up to the gates and Acree gunned the gas and drove into one of the buildings I got off "mom." I yelled out but all I got back was a black spider bot showing up and said "she's hanging around here somewhere." Then webbing Acree binding her arms.

"What's are you doing here?" I asked as flashbacks from Mandalore came back

The MECH soldiers surrounded Acree and Arachnid descended from the ceiling.

"Help them their human like you, you can't let Arachnid." Acree almost pleading

"A few human lives are a small price to pay for a Miracle of science like yourself." Slias said then a mech soldier shot acree knocking her out.

"You and I will have a private session later, promise." arachnid said

"Gentleman." Slias order and a couple of man beside him they walked up to jack and took the device and his phone

Arachnid was more focused Acree thinking of all the ways she could hurt Acree when I said the last part so all she heard was "you have no idea"

Till she turned to talk to me"Jack I'm still learning about humankind but one thing is clear to me being mandalorian or human you care deeply about your family so the sweeties Revenge I can think of is for you to watch as I tear you family apart again remember last time family got involved in a hunt." Arachne said

"By the power of primus Solaris." I said than i reached out with the force and pushed her to the ceiling "you can hurt me spider-bot and that's fine but NO ONE hurts my family bounty hunter."

Arachnid replied back to me "Jack you maybe right about that but back on point you remember how much I love sport don't you jack, I stashed her somewhere close and if you can rescue her before midnight you and your mother can go free deal." On the screens behind him a clock showed 11:53

"And if i can't what's the catch." I said a little worried about the answer

"Your a smart person, another persons gets added to my list and you'll have to live with it again ." Arachnid said

I dropped Arachnid then walked over to Slias and roughly grabbed him by his caller "if she's hurt there's no where on this planet you'll be safe." I said Arachnid let go and ran outside looking for my mom every now and again I called out mom with arachnid following.

* * *

With Silas

"Now I know we promised the spider bot first crack at her but something tells me she will turn our crisscross into a double cross.

"Silas we don't have the means to transport all of it right now." A scientist said

"We will have to cut and run open her up." Slias order than a chainsaw started

On the screen two minutes were left for jack.

* * *

With jack

I kept running around feeling the force for June till I felt a present and it was Arachnid was right in front of me and she was pointing up at the cement factory and there was his mom dangling and unconscious.

I looked up and force jumped to the walkway it took a little while from where he was standing.

Looking down he called out for his mom and in doing so woke her up.

"Jack." She returned the call "what are you doing here, who are these people and what is this stuff on me." She asked rapidly

"Don't worry mom I'll get you out of here." i said

Then arachnid hissed and then laughed.

June then passed out for a second and then woke up.

June looked up to Jack as best she could than said with determination "Jack it's show time."

"There I beat your dead line." Jack said

"Afraid not jack the task was to rescue her" than arachnid web one of jack hand to the walkway."not find her and times up now sit back and enjoy the Horror Show." Arachnid said

* * *

With MECH

"Make haste gentleman and don't worry about making a mess." Slias said

* * *

With Jack

I tried to get out of the webbing but Arachnid used some strong stuff this time.

"You know jack, why should I have all the fun, I'll let you choose painful or excruciating." Arachnid said with acid coming out of her mouth.

* * *

With MECH

Slias was watching the events unfolded.

* * *

With Jack

"Come on Jack your mother wants to know don't leave her dangling." Arachnid said taunting jack.

"You monsters stop this." June said a little worried

* * *

Back with mech

Unknown to all of them, Acree peaked one of her optics.

"We only have time to take a part and go right for the heart." Slias said

When MECH got through the webbing Acree jumped up and punched the operators knocking them out and escaped to find Jack but that did not stop the MECH soldiers from firing at her till Slias ordered them to stop "no matter the not come the spoils will be ours."

* * *

Back with Jack.

"Well Jack if you won't decide It will be ladies choice." Arachnid said, crawling over to June.

"I'm sorry mom." Jack said, still trying to get out of the webbing.

"Jack!" June yelled scared and with that said that straw that broke the camel's back.

I wasn't going to lose another part of my family so let out his war cry "get away from her!" and unleashed a powerful force lightning shocking Arachnid "you took my clan once you're not taking my family." my armor transformer into a golden and my secondly colors turned white and started glowing

The webbing could not stand the intensity of the glow so it dissolved, then I activated my jetpack.

I flew up to his mom and the webbing dissolved under my touch then took her to the walkway.

Knowing she was safe the light died out so my but the armor stayed.

June walked up to her son and gave him a big bear hug "thank you jack I'm so proud of you." June said

Jack gave her the hug back and said "stay here please you'll be safe here well safer."

When Jack turned around and Acree had engaged Arachnid and it looked like the fight was pretty even.

"MECH lost breakdown what were the chances they could hold on to you." Arachnid said ready for the coming fight.

"ARACHNID!" A golden form yelled

Me and Acree tag team Arachnid trading blows when one would punch and other kicked and vice versa.

Arachnid got one lucky hit on Acree and it forced her to the ground but she stayed there I flew in and grabbed her arm and took her some high beans.

Arachnid was getting tired of this fight and unleashed some energon blasts and I expertly avoided them "ha did you forgot I'm a mandalorian."

Some of come close to june but june stepped back and accidentally pulled one of the leavers starting it up the concrete machine then the concrete went into a wanting concrete truck.

The fight with Arachnid vs. Me and Acree, Arachnid kept on using her other arms slashing Acree but none of them got though Acree defenses.

Till Arachnid jumped down and kicked down Acree but before she hit the ground she caught one of the support beams and jumped using Arachnid like a springboard and was launched into the air.

I caught her in mid air and spun her around giving Acree more momentum helped with a force push and deliver a powerful kick knocking Arachnid into one of the beens.

Me and Acree landed on the piped or was standing next to it above her.

Me and mom had the same idea.

"Now mom!" I yelled and with that June pulled on the leaver turning on the machine this time the concrete me and Arcee pulled the pipe covering Arachnid in the fast drying concrete

"That's more than what you deserve Arachnid." I said unknown to me the concrete was starting to break.

"Jack!" June yelled out sounding almost happy.

Both me and Acree want up to met June but on our way up Acree was wrapped in web and was pulled to the ground and Arachnid was about to give a kill blow till three helicopters stopped her.

* * *

Flashback a few minutes ago.

With the fight with Arachnid vs. Me and Acree, Arachnid kept on using her other arms slashing Acree but none of them them though Acree defenses

At this point I broke off from the fight to call in the cavalry.

I called someone "Hello this is special agent William fowler who is this."

I said "Fowler shut up and listen me, me and acree need some help at these coordinates and bring some back up."

Till Arachnid jumped down and kicked down Acree but before she hit the ground she caught one of the support beams and jumped using Arachnid like and springboard and was launched into the air.

"Got to go bye." I said in a hurry and hang up and put on my helmet.

Then I caught her in mid air spun her around giving acree more momentum to deliver to powerful kick knocking Arachnid into one of the been.

Flashback ended.

* * *

With Fowler

"Aim for the spider-bot." Fowler order.

The helicopter pilots aimed for said bot and opened fire.

* * *

With MECH

"How did they find us?" Slias asked then he just realised what had happen and reached for his communicator but it wasn't there.

* * *

Flashback

I dropped Arachnid then walked over to Silas and roughly grabbed him by his caller "if she's hurt there's no where on this planet you'll be safe." I said Arachnid let go and I grabbed the communicator than ran outside

Flashback ended

* * *

With MECH

"Hmm smart kid." Slias said

* * *

"Perfect timing agent fowler." I said into the communicator.

"if I had known the cons we're involved I would have called prime's team." Fowler responded

"I think that would have been a little much for mom tonight." I replied

All Fowler did was agree with me.

As the helicopters continued to fire all it did to Arachnid was knock the concrete off her.

When they stopped Arachnid lower her arms and then scanned the lead helicopter short circuiting it for a little bit.

"Aw not again." Fowler yelled

Arachnid transformed and flew off.

* * *

With Jack and June

I put a comforting hand on his mom who was wrapped up in a blanket.

Then Fowler walked up to the mom and son and said" I'm special agent William Fowler it's time you knew the truth for the past several months jack here as been interning for me at the agency."

Both of us looked at him with "really" look on our faces.

"Come on agent fowler that's the best excuse you got mom's not going buy that." I said back to his normal look.

"He's got that right." June said

"Excuse me for a minute." I said

* * *

With MECH

MECH men were packing up a truck "hurry up gentlemen we need to move." silas said after a minute they they were all packed.

"I would do as he says boys kidnapping mom was a big mistake " I said standing behind the truck.

All the soldiers were pointing their guns at me "what could a boy do." silas said

"Governor Vizsla of mandalore said the same thing." I said

"I don't care, open Fire destroy him." the soldiers followed his order and fired their guns but the bullets just ricocheted off my armor until I heard clicking.

"My turn." I said I reached out with the force and pulled the guns out of their hands and levitated them than crushed them then I gave a "come at me" hand gesture.

The soldiers rushed me but I simply force pushed them into the back of the truck then I reached out and grabbed Silas and levitated him "word of advice never mess with my family again."

"Or what?" Silas

I raised my other hand and reached out behind me and raised a cargo container and crunched it "never mess with a mandalorian or his family." Then I pushed into his other man.

"What are you?" Silas asked getting to his feet.

"I'm no one now but I used to be a commander in an army and i made sure then more men come back even if i got hurt but before that I took on twelve men and I walked away unharmed."

* * *

"Special agent fowler." A soldier said

"Let me guess without a trace." The soldier shook his head "dang it." Fowler said and walked off and Acree walked up to us

"I take it she's your...?" Mom asked

"Yes mom motorcycle, Guardian, Autobot most importantly friend." I said

"Call me Acree." She introduce herself

Jack I think it's time for you to take that ride I made to promise me?"Mom said looking at her me.

* * *

The next day at school.

I was sitting at my deck again looking at my necklace until someone knocked on my desk when i looked up it was vince.

"umm hi vince is there something I can do for you?" I asked

"Can I sit here." Vince asked gesturing to the deck in front of me

"Yeah sure." I replied then vince took the seat

"I just wanted to say sorry about taking your necklace." He said "I thought it was just another necklace

"Hey no harm, no foul if you would have just asked me to see it I would have." I said

"I took your advice and you were right, those friends I had left me when you walked away." Vince said "can you tell me more about your brother?"

"Well he wasn't always." I said "you see where I used to live, I was the outsider and outsiders well they were looked down on his brothers would always mess with me every now and again they would fight me and I would win, but when cobalt fought me but i took him down in three moves because I was tired of being messed with but later gar and tiber was beating their brothers now I wouldn't allow that so I stopped it that's when we come friends but so later when I told their father he got so mad at cobalt because I stood up for him so he was disowned that's when we came brothers before I left thanks to a very powerful enemy he swore that he wouldn't join he's brothers and stand against that enemy ."

"So what happened to him." vince asked

"I didn't know last time I heard he went into hiding." I replied

"That can't be all true is it? those names are too weird." vince said

I laugh a little "Vince take it from me the universe isn't as big as you think it is."

"Yeah i'll believe it when i see it." vince said

"We'll see time will tell." I replied


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13

I was laying on a rock just enjoying the sunshine till someone just had to break it.

"We're supposed to be at a rock concert but all I see are rock's." Miko said

"Miko relax, the concert does not start for another two hour's." I said

"Listen here alien boy do you know how long I've been waiting for slash monkey." Miko replied

"Ummm." I said but miko interrupted me

"FOREVER and this is their ONLY U.S. date." Miko yelled

"There's a shocker I mean who doesn't love obscure Bulgarian shriek music." I sarcastically

Miko was about to say something when mine and miko's attention was drawn away by the sound of bulkhead arcee.

"By all appearances the mine has been stripped." Acree said

"But I'm getting a signal it's faint but definitely energon." Bulkhead replied

"That makes no sense, this operation has been abandoned four maybe five years and decepticon's never leave energon behind." Acree said

"Um guys." I piped up when they both looked at me and I was pointing to where Miko was running into the cave.

Acree said " she went in unbelievable."

"Have you met her." I said

Bulkhead ran after her telling her to get back here.

"It would be interesting if you know..." I said but Acree interrupted me "safe a stripped mine can be structurally unsound jack."

I replied "I promise to step lightly."

Acree thought about it for a second and replied " fine but don't tell your mom." and we walked in.

"Oh trust me I've been in worst place." I replied

* * *

Acree and me

"Bulkhead... Bulkhead do you read me." Acree said over the comm but got nothing "scrap" she looked around and came to a conclusion "the mineral composition must be interfering with the comms."

* * *

Later with me and Acree.

Me and Acree was walking down a hall till they came to a opening.

"You have ceased to be of use starscream so you will certainly ceased to be." Megetron said putting his Fusion Cannon at starscream's head

Starscream put his hands up till he caught a glance at something.

Megetron looked over to where his S.I.C was looking and him and a human and the autobot famm and with that Megetron started firing at them.

Acree grab me and ran for some cover "take cover." She learned telling me to stay out of a fire fight was next to impossible.

Megatron kept firing at the rock with me and Arcee was hiding behind Megatron, looked behind him and saw Starscream was running away "Starscream you dare to abandon me." And began to fire on him.

Me and Acree took the opportunity and started firing on Megatron.

Acree blasters did little but annoy Megatron when she hit Megatron's arm all it did was make him shoot at the ceiling making the ground unstable so I pushed making it collapse around me but for it did activate my armor before I was sucked into the floor.

When I crawled out of the rock pile I was just a little sore, I called out for Acree but all he got back was an echo I took off my hamlet and put in my subspace so I could see better.

"Reminds me of that time on llum boy that was fun"

I continued to walk around calling for Acree, Bulkhead and Miko but got nothing but echoes back.

I continued walking till he heard a rock fall in the distance and instead of finding some help i found a drill "well that could in handy." I jumped up to the console "let's hope this work's." I said to myself "I wish I could read this."

:"really all you have to do is just close your eyes and think about it.": primus said

I did as told and my eyes flashed for a second and when I opened them the letters started moving after a second or two they were in English I pushed the right one starting up the drill "roll out." I said

I started drilling holes in hollow spots in the wall's I was surprised when he found a pair of red optics looking back at him.

It was magnetron "I suppose helping the less fortunate would be completely out of the question." He said

I said nothing back.

"Well If that is the case you might as well use that drill to finish me off boy I can guarantee you will never have another opportunity than right now." Megatron said just calling me boy made my skin crawl but I did nothing.

"Well what are you waiting for think of the glory, seize the day optimus would." Megatron said, trying to get something out of me.

"No he wouldn't, now where I was raised matters which clan you go too but I won't." I said I started the drill.

"I'll be sure to share the details of our conversation to optimus the day when I rip out his spark." Megatron said

I stopped the drill and looked back at Megatron "Megatron you and me may be made from the same fabric but we are nowhere near the same if you come near optimus and you'll have me to deal with."

Megatron started moving around "Is that a challenge human." he said but him doing so made the ceiling very unstable.

"Megatron stop moving." I yelled but of course he wouldn't and the ceiling started creaking around than breaking apart.

I jumped up and the next thing I knew I was holding up the ceiling with the force "I told you too stop moving, bucket head." I said trying to holding up the ceiling

"How are you doing that?" megatron asked

I gave a small smile "I've been known to do the impossible." I went to one knee from the weight.

"Oh yes soundwave did some background checking on you and he couldn't find anything past three year ago then he ran a universal facile scan and guess what we found." Megatron said

"Me on wanted poster." I replied "and more but what i don't get is how does a commander loyal to the Republic turn into a traitor." Megatron said

"I'm not the traitor." I replied

"Oh then who was?" Megatron asked

"The empire, okay!" I yelled pushing the pile of rocks only for a rock to hit me in the head

A little Later

I woke up in megatron hand " let me go bucket hand."

"Not until I find out what made you run away from your homeworld." megatron said

I felt a strange disturbance in the force coming from a cave "Let me go and I'll tell you." I replied and he opened his hand and I jumped off "follow me and I'll tell you."

I entered the cave and it had cravings on it. I walked over them and felt cravings "your second in command is more stuiped and encompetent than i first thought."

"What is all of this?" megatron asked

"it's a story." the craving say unicron came to mortis and the son and he did something too him "unicron been to mortis and met the force family their a family of force wielders " i pointed to a some scales "the scales is the father the balance and on one side is the the daughter the light and other is the son is darkness and the son did something to him it change him."

"How can a son change unicron, the bringer of chaos?" megatron asked

"Not a son, the son he's the embodiment of darkness and he can change anyone i've seen it." i said

"Oh yes that past you're so afraid of." megatron said

"afraid, before i become a jedi i was the outsider then I became jedi then the war ended and everything I fought for turned to dust ok megatron." i said "now leave it at that."

"Oh I take it mandalorian and jedi don't get along." megatron said

"That's an understatement," I replied just then, something caught my eye " hey what's that" i walked over to what caught my eye "whoa no way." it was a red and white hammer-head corvette

"What is this." megatron asked

"An old hammer-head corvette from a time long forgotten." i said a little sad

"Listen boy we are not friends or anything of the short but warrior to warrior let go of your past or it will control you." megatron said

"My master once said, take lessons from multiple places and people." i replied

"Now I will leave you and the next time we meet will end much differently." megatron said than he left

"Yeah sure will it." I said after sometime I found the drill. Later I found miko and bulkhead but also starscream bulkhead told me to take miko and find arcee. I did so and saved bulkhead.

outside

"Shame we didn't bring any grenades." Bulkhead said smashing his fits together.

"Hey jack did you bring any?" miko asked

"Yes but would optimus finish them like this." Jack said being the voice of reason.

"No he probably wouldn't not like this." Acree said, still looking at the mine.

"But optimus wouldn't rescue them either, right? " Miko said, sounding unsure.

"Let's go home." Bulkhead said

Acree turned around and looked back for a second, I saw this and said "Come on Acree, we need to leave."

* * *

Later

I was down the road and when I looked back, knockout was following me so I turned into an alleyway and when he rounded the corner i was standing there.

"What do you want knockout." i said

Knockout transformed and grabbed me "I don't know why but lord megatron wants you?" then a groundbridge opened and we walked through.

* * *

On the nemesis

We walked to the bridge

I was in knockout hands "Let me go knock out or I'll do same thing to you as i did to Megatron." I said

"You don't have anything on you kid." He replied

Pulled out one of my miracles "let me give you a tip knockout never mess with mandalorian." Knockout opened his hand and i jumped off.

"Or a jedi." A new voice said

I looked over my shoulder and it was Megatron "yeah that too what do you want megatron."

"I have two questions for you jack what was that ship we seen in the mine?" Megatron asked

"An old hammer-head corvette from the days of the old Republic I'm surprised it's even here on this planet." I said

"Now why's that?" Megatron asked

"Where the planet is located in what's known as unknown space the Republic hasn't explored out here so I don't know how it got here, happy."

"One more thing, what made you run here to this dirt ball of a planet?" Megatron asked

"My past now leave alone." I said and started walking towards the door when two troopers got in my way "Move please."

"Lord megatron asked you a question." One trooper said "and I said move." I replied force pushing the troopers out of my way

"Before you leave I have something for you" megatron said "soundwave intercepted a message and it read "mando j here, payment on arrival" I'll make you a deal jack join me and I'll protect you from the empire."

I laughed a little "Megatron let me tell you something, being raised on mandalore wasn't a walk in the park for outsiders so I learned real fast how to deal with bullies, Before the empire came to power I faced darker people than you megatron the worst one is the emperor."

"Well well look who's here." I heard a voice say when I turned around and it was Arachnid followed by six troopers. "if I had known you were here i would have rolled out the red carpet for you."

"Arachid" I looked at the six troopers "I'll give you'll a choice step a side and let just me and Arachnid fight it out I'll even let you place bet on who will win I'll even throw in some of my own energon but make your choice very carefully because I took down three troopers by myself you six what do you think you chances are." the troops did the smart thing and stepped aside half of them bet on me and the other half arachnid even megatron and soundwave bet on me.

"You talk too much freak." arachnid said, lashing out with her arms but all i did was dance around her attack that's how they where so.

"Is that all you got." I said running to her. I brought out my guns and shot at the gabs in her armor bugging her "and here I thought you were better than that." she started firing her hand guns and I brought my lightsabers and redirected the shoots then she unleashed her arms but I side stepped one of them "you won't be needing this" i said cutting one of her arms clean off.

She then kicked me across the room "now that's more like it ." i said

i jumping up and throw one of my miracles right in the center of her legs when it exploded the whole piece instantly freeze "that liquid nitrogen is the lease of your worries Arachid when that stuff heat up an infection like rust will spread all over your body and in about three weeks it will cover your whole body and other three to make it go away don't worry Arachid it's not to get into any vidal system it's just going to make you armor as weak as an egg shall. i would stay away off arcee oh and here's another surprise for you." i said throwing a bomb right at her face and she got a face full of paint

"payback a royal pain." then I knocked her out "next time don't mess with Solaris or my family". I opened a groundbridge but before I did I looked back "by the way megatron I got over my past it's the present I'm worried about and my home." than I walked through


	14. Chapter 14

At jasper high school a couple days later

I was sitting at my desk feeling a headache come on, it's slowly been getting worse for the past few days and with nothing to do I started staring off into space.

My attention was broken by someone knocking on my desk. It was vince again "hey you okey jack?"

"I'm just thinking." I replied

"of your home?" Vince asked but it was more of a statement

"Yeah even though I was never born there I still miss it at times." I replied

"Why don't you go back, school is almost over for this year." Vince replied

I looked sad and said, "to be honest'' I started messing with my fingers " I can't as much as I want to I just can't."

"Why not?" Vince asked

"There's a pretty good bounty on my head, one that won't go away for a long time." I replied

"What did you do to get a bounty on you?" Vince asked in surprise.

"It's not what I did, it's what I don't do, I wouldn't go with the flow so in doing so got a huge bounty put on my head." I said

"Can you tell me more about your friend? You know the one that was killed by that person?" Vince asked me

I leaned back in my seat and started staring off into space after a minute or two "She was tough but kind, besides my family, her and my brother didn't call me an outsider out of respect" I closed my eyes. "she was killed by a man" I had to take a breath than continued "a very evil man to get ravage on a friend of mine for something that happened a long time ago, me and my friend tried to save her but we were caught before that could happen" I had to take another deep breath before I continued " we had to watch when the man killed her it was one of hardest thing I had to watch, later we were rescued by her sister I told her I was so sorry for her sister, to this day I don't know if she forgives me or hates my guts, I wouldn't put it passed her." I said

"I'm sure she doesn't, you tried your best." Vince replied

"Yeah sometimes my best wasn't good enough." I said under my breath

* * *

A week later things have been getting weird around the base.

* * *

"It was written in the covenant of Primus that when the forty-seven spheres a line an perpetual conflict will culminate on a world forged from chaos and the weak shall perish under a shadow of rising darkness and the two sons one of light and the other of darkness shall do battle deciding the fate." Optimus recited

"What no sky's raining down fire." Arcee said

"it goes without saying it is a doom prophecy after all." Ratchet said

"I say it's a load of Hui." Bulkhead said

"I'd always thought the ancients were referring to our home world" Ratchet turned to Bulkhead "but being how cybertron has been dark for eons."

"and considering what has befallen on this planet since megatron's arrival here." Optimus said

"Whoa whoa whoa we've known these superstitions for age's and never gave them a second thought." bulkhead said

"So why all ominous rumbling now?" Arcee asked

"because the planetary alignment to which the prophecy refers to is nearly upon us." Optimus answered

"and it would seem its end point is earth." ratchet said

"um crazy coincidence r-right?" bulkhead asked hoping for a yes.

"How long are we talking here?" arcee asked

"A few days at most."ratchet replied

"However unsettling this Revelation may be I am more concerned about those who might believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone." Optimus said

"I think i understand that last part and if i'm right it makes a lot of sense why the sons here." I said thinking something over "During the days of the mandalorian wars there was a sith lord by the name of darth nihilus after during one of the battles he was hit by a superweapon that killed everything on the planet he survived and became worse than dead he started took force energy from everything around him he earned the name as the lord of hunger."

"What does this have to do with the son?" raf asked

"Do you remember when i said that the son felt weaker." i replied

"Yeah and he still kicked your butt." miko said

"When I was in the mine I saw some cravings of my uncle on mortis and the son changed him. What if the son used my uncle to get off mortis and gain strength by destroying worlds than dad and his thirteen defeated my uncle in doing so put him and the son asleep when megatron was brought back to life it woke up the son."

A little bit later with me, raf and Miko we were scrolling through some pictures on a conspiracy website

i said "Pass " picture something in the stars. "um-nm." A strange weather event "Nope kid in costume." It looked like an alien in the window " balloon." Something in the air in the shape of an alien spaceship " nope." Something in the woods. " whoa hold." A picture of bumblebee without a driver. I said while raf was scrolling on his computer.

"Camera sure love bee." I said

"What can you do when you're a superstar, your Paparazzi bait." Miko says

"Wait is that bumblebee?" Ratchet asked

"Yeah on a conspiracy website where users post evidence of close encounters but we have it covered we just Scrabble and post." Raf said mars cat's says take me to your feeder.

Seeing that ratchet actually laughed at the post.

"Ratchet actually laughed." Miko commented

"Hmph um hey optimus want to see something funny?" I asked

"No." Optimus replied

"Don't take it personality prime's are built that way." Arcee said

"I've never seen optimus laugh' cry or lose his cool." Bulkhead said

"Well optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you and he was different before he was made a prime." Ratchet replied

"Optimus wasn't always a prime." Raf said

"On cybertron one isn't born into greatness, rather one must earn it.

"Different how? like a party animal." Miko asked

"No no he was more like... jack." Ratchet said

"What me I may be the son of primus but I'm no prime." I said humbly

There was a beep then Fowler's signature "Prime those tech Heist my department has been tracking, we fingered it was MECH on the account of their stealth tactics until moments ago a security feed at the Pennington abs particle Collider caught this." It's a picture of Soundwave.

"Soundwave." I said but he wouldn't make that mistake. I thought

"Raf can swoop that out with a funny cat." Miko trying to be funny

"The faceless con made off with a cutting edge phase conductor here a punch list." Fowler said, ignoring Miko.

" plasma injector... Neutron Shield... Tesseract technology." Ratchet said

"There is only one thing missing if they are building another space bridge." ratchet said

* * *

Scene change At the autobot base the next morning

"Prime the cons really step it up this time they hit a u.s military lab my boy's will hold them off till your team shows up." Fowler said

"Agent Fowler I fear that Megatron's desperation may be at a Zenith and you know I can not condone a single human casualty." optimus said

Scene change to fowler

Fowler sighed and said into his headset "fowler here, evacuate all personnel immediately."

scene change at the military lab

Some soldiers were taking cover behind a destroyed trunk until another soldier ordered for them to retreat.

A group of vehicons came out of a destroyed building holding the power source, they only stopped when a ground-bridge opened and the autobots

When the arielcons showed up and covered their vehicons.

* * *

Scene change with Bumblebee on some dessert road

"Bumblebee the team may need some backup there three clicks north of your location just off of the highway if you drop, raf off at the exit ramp I bridge him back to base from there." Ratchet said over the comms

Scene change at the military lab

The autobots were fighting the vehicons Arcee, Bulkhead, and Optimus took care of

"Optimus." Megatron said almost not sounding like him

"Megatron do you not see the folly in trying to bring a prophecy into fruition." Optimus said with his battle mask on

"Why leave matter to fate when you can forge one's own destiny, ah speaking of fate." Megatron replied.

They all turned around and Bumblebee came walking up to the team with raf in his arms and he looked pale optimus was shocked by it.

Arcee took him in her arms and said "Raf he is breathing barley."

"Ah It looks like I swatted a bee and hit the little one." Megatron said with a smile on his faceplates

bee buzzed "I'll tear you apart for this Megatron." And with that bee activated his guns and Bulkhead had to hold him back.

"Bee no." Bulkhead said

"(Let me at him bulkhead.)" Bumblebee replied

"Bee raf needs you kid." Bulkhead said

"Ratchet bridge us back now." Optimus order.

Scene change autobot base.

"Most have an autobot down." Ratchet said then did as ordered.

Back at the military base

"Arcee attended to Rafael, bumblebee go back to base." Optimus order

all the people said walked through the ground-bridge leaving optimus and Bulkhead.

Then the Decepticon warship showed up and Megatron looked back to where Optimus and bulkhead was and they were gone.

Scene change

"What happened?" Ratchet asked when arcee carried raf through the groundbridge.

all Arcee said was "Megatron."

"get him into my laboratory. NOW!" ratchet order

at the military lab

The Decepticon warship was gaining altitude and Optimus and bulkhead were climbing on one of its wings.

Back at the autobots base.

Raf was hooked up to a heart monitor and not getting better.

"Raphael isn't responding I must run a diagnostic on his assemblage Um vital statistics ugh my tools are all wrong." Ratchet said and through them across the room.

"(This is all my fault.)" Bumblebee buzzed

"I need to call my mom." I said I was just about to do that.

"Your mother may be a nurse but does she know anything about the effect on the human body." Ratchet said

"Do you know anything about the human body?" I snapped back that mandalorian part of me coming out.

Ratchet backed down and said nothing, because I was right.

"That's what I thought." I said then I called my mom "mom it's urgent get to base right now."

"The weak will Perish be strong Raphael." Ratchet said

Unknown to everyone when I touched raf his skin color returned back to normal.

Mom drove through the groundbridge and came to a stop.

I ran up to the car and said "mom thank..."

June interrupted "grab my bag." In complete nurse mode.

Over at Ratchet he was scanning raf and said "measuring the existence of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment." Ratchet and trying to be helpful.

While he was saying this mom checked his heart pulse "if I don't get this boy stabilized now! he will not be leaving this table alive do you understand me." June snapped at rachet.

All Ratchet could do was back down.

Bumblebee was still blaming himself "how could I let this happen, it should have never happened, I'm going to kill Megatron when I see him next time." Then punched the wall

It surprised me and miko.

Arcee shoved bee to the wall "bee listen to me, you don't think I don't know what it feels to see a partner harmed, Revenge won't help raf now you need to keep your emotions in check."

Bee said nothing just continued to watch over raf " oh man."

Optimus asked over the comms "Ratchet how is Raphael."

Scene change autobots base

"It is too soon to know." Ratchet replied

"He is in good hands." Optimus said "Not mine optimus curse my cybertronian pride we accepted this human into our life's yet I brother to learn so little of their science or medicine." Ratchet replied blaming himself

Scene change with Optimus.

"Pull yourself old friend Raphael needs you." Optimus said trying to reassure his old friend over the comm

"And I've grown to need him." Ratchet replied

Scene change with optimus.

"Lock on to my coordinates and activate the groundbridge." Optimus order

raf was getting worse by the minute.

I walked over to raf and took his hand "come on raf you are stronger than this." I said hoping it would work

"Hey jack look." Miko yelled pointing at raf's hand

"His skin color is only coming back where you touched him." Mom said

Then raf opened his mouth "it looks like i will take a friend of your jack." But it wasn't the raf it was the son.

"The son of mortis." I said "Hey Ratchet, what if I use solaris light on raf?"

("That could kill raf faster solaris.") Bumblebee buzzed

"Not really for raf but it will push the son out." Jack replied

"The effects of an energon blast on a human can be devastating enough but this is a human" Ratchet said "I'm not getting any readings, how could I have not seen this before Raphael been infected with dark energon." Ratchet said gravely

Scene change at the volcano

Megatron was waiting for Optimus to show up, he did not have to wait long.

"Megatron today you answer for crimes against cybertron and against humanity." Optimus said walking out of the groundbridge "One shall stand." Optimus said

then the Scene changes to Megatron "and one shall fall you Optimus prime." They both ran at each other letting out there war cry's and when they was in range they punched each other

Scene change Autobots base

"That would explain why when Jack touch's raf his skin color comes back." June said

"If dark energon is devouring Raf from the inside out we must expel it and fast the only possible way I know how. I need energon!" Ratchet yelled out and bee was more than willing to let Rachet have some of his.

"Wait, you said energon could be devastating to humans." June trying to understand ratchet.

"Under normal circumstances quite but I'm relying upon the dark matter currently invading Raphael's body to meet it head on and with the energon bombarding raf body and Jack could push the son out." Ratchet explained.

Scene change back with optimus and Megatron.

At the same time Optimus and Megatron fist met the others chin knocking them back some then they ran at each other again this Megatron fired at Optimus but missed Optimus did the same but got the result this went on for a couple of minutes then Optimus tried a spinning kick but Megatron leans back avoiding the kick they continued firing but the only that stuck was when they met in the middle and shot at the same time.

The force from the blast sent them back a good hundred feet or more.

Optimus deactivated his gun and ran at megatron, Megatron continued firing at his opponent but Optimus would use his sword to ricochet megatron's blast.

When Optimus got into range he jumped into the air.

Megatron brought out his sword and the two got into a swordlock.

"Your defeat here was foreseen by the ancients what was it they wrote the weak shall Perish it's too bad the kid not here."

"Do not believe everything you read and leave solaris out of this." Optimus replied with as much force as what was being given.

They broke the sword lock and started sword fighting but like the gun fight they both missed each other.

* * *

Scene change at the autobot base

Raf's heartbeat monitor started beeping really fast and raf was slowly dying

When Rachet needed energon bee was more than willing to let Rachet have some of his.

Ratchet put the energon on to some device " we need him and jack over now!"

They pulled Raf into the medical chamber and mom ran out and I stayed.

When mom was clear of the medical chamber Ratchet started typing on the keyboard and started the machine.

Inside the chamber

Jack put his hands over raf's heart.

"Dad please let this work." Jack said

When the chamber began to light up, as I channeled my healing light into raf.

Outside the chamber.

The room began to light up and my light only intensified it.

Ratchet's medical computer began beeping showing that it was clear to open doors.

June and Miko ran in followed by bumblebee.

June checked raf's plus "plus reading is stabilizing."

Raf's first words were "bee."

("Hey there little bro.") Bumblebee buzzed

I just realized that someone was missing and I ran out the medical chamber and as I was running I transformed into Solaris knight and opened a groundbridge.

:"Optimus we did it.": Ratchet said with a sigh of relief.

* * *

Scene change at the volcano with Optimus and Megatron.

Just then a pure white groundbridge opened and out ran solaris but it was where the fight started.

Megatron pushed Optimus back both his hands still on the blade.

"Well this is a surprise." Megatron said then he put all his weight on Optimus "I guess a mandalorian can't resist a fight."

"Leave him out of this." Optimus trying to put as much.

"How was it you put it I couldn't have allowed this end any other way." Then Megatron broke Optimus blade and planted it in Optimus shoulder, then gave Optimus some punches of his own and finished with a powerful uppercut to the face plates.

That sent him back some feat, Optimus tried to get up but all his strength was spent, he looked up and the solar eclipse just happened as Megatron got closer I stepped in my way.

"Get out of my way boy." Megatron yelled.

"If you want to get to him you're going to have to go through me." solaris replied

as we were fighting it was a little more than one-sided but I never backed down, My mandalorian pride wouldn't allow it. There was too much dark energon around it was making me slower but with my training I was still holding my ground.

Megatron had enough of this fight and just grabbed me by the neck and said "what was it you said on my ship don't mess with Solaris or my family, I'm ending Optimus no matter who stands in my way not even you."

"We'll see." I replied

Megatron continued walking to Optimus with solaris is hands

When Optimus tried to get up but Megatron stepped on his crest and he threw me aside.

Megatron let out an evil laugh just as the volcano erupted. "Well, it seems the blood of Unicron that I've been seeking wasn't out there but rather right here.

It gave me a headslipping headache from the dark energon

"Dark energon erupting from the earth." Optimus said

With that said Megatron reactivated his sword and got into the pose ready for the kill

"Why is the blood of Unicron erupting from beneath the Earth." Optimus asked at a whisper.

Megatron heard and replied to his question "A question Optimus that you will have to take to your grave."

Scene change at the autobot base.

at the same time "Bulkhead you let Optimus face Megatron alone." Arcee said, sounding mad.

"I didn't have a choice." Bulkhead defend

"Does anyone know where Jack went." June said, almost sounding just as mad as Arcee already knowing the answer.

"it could be a trap we need to get a fix on their location." ratchet said

after a minute "how is this possible." ratchet scanned the dark energon with the human satellites.

The made ratchet concerned with all the dark energon signatures.

"we need to get them out of there. NOW!" Ratchet yelled

scene change at the volcano

At the last second I grabbed Megatron's arm and hit as hard as I could again and again than changed to my guns and fired on him

Just then a groundbridge opened up and bulkhead came running out.

Me and Bulkhead effectively kept Megatron away from Optimus.

Then out of the groundbridge came out arcee and ratchet.

Arcee was the first out with a spinning jump when she landed she was facing the erupting volcano.

"Quickly we must pull him through, quick arcee grabbed an arm." Ratchet commanded

Arcee took an arm and ratchet took the other.

Bulkhead joined at that time Megatron got his second wind and punched bulkhead away and gave me an uppercut and I landed hard.

Me and Bulkhead were about to continue fighting when Arcee stopped us by yelling. "BULKHEAD, SOLARIS COME ON NOW NOW!"

We both went through the groundbridge together with megatron right on our heels.

Scene change at the autobot base.

Bumblebee deactivated the groundbridge.

When bee turned around Optimus was being helped out by Ratchet.

"Easy Optimus from the looks of things you've exposed to a massive amount of dark energon." Ratchet said

"I am not the only one." Optimus replied while looking at Raf.

Ratchet helped Optimus on to a medical berth.

When we got through bulkhead was helping me when I collapsed.


	15. Chapter 15

Will you let me know which chapter you want me to update I have a poll going so leave a review on which one you want


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up sometime later "You all are lucky to be alive." June said referring to Raf.

Optimus looked disappointed that he had failed

"I'm sorry Optimus I'm not mad at you, just Megatron." June told Optimus.

I said "we have bigger problems Megatron found more of the dark stuff."

"a whole volcano full." Arcee replied

"the question is how." bulkhead said

"No the question is what, as in what is the blood of Unicron doing here earth." Ratchet said

"The cons kill a unicorn." Miko said confused

The bots look her questionly

"You know a white horse with a horn on its head, prances around all sparkly."

"No Miko Unicron, an ancient evil who's fossilized blood comprises the substance which we call dark energon as Legend would have it." Ratchet explains

"A.K.A. my uncle and Miko Unicron is like the son." I said

"So he's some kind of boogeyman." Mom said

"Boogeyman?" Ratchet asked.

"Make believe creep man, who hides in your closet." Miko replied

"No Nurse Darby Unicron is very real or at least he was at one point." Ratchet said "While I do believe he did exist I don't subscribe to the Theory that his primordial life force is what harmed Raf."

"I've heard enough Jack help me get raf into the car." Mom told me

"But mom I thought he was doing better." I asked

"Raf needs to be examined by real doctors and his family needs to know what happened to his real family." June explained

I saw through what mom was saying "mom his real family can't protect him not like they can." Jack said gesturing to the rest of the bots.

"June it deeply grieves me that I failed but you know that I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm come to our human friend's or any other humans ever again." Optimus slowly got up and walked over to June.

Mom stopped and looked back at Optimus "Optimus their children they do not belong in your world they should be worrying about their grades, pimples and prom dates not their own survival." June said gesturing to us

"Mom dark energon is coming out of the earth, it does not do that this could be about everyone's survival not just ours." Jack said

"You three are coming with me and they will not be coming back." June started but was interrupted.

"I understand." Optimus replied

"That's it, after all we've been through together see ye what about our freedom to choose." Miko said

"That may fly on their planet but not here on earth." Mom said after loading raf into the car she pointed to her car "get in."

"Do you really expect me to get in a non-transforming car." Miko said sarcastically

"Miko I'm Serious." Mom replied

"You're not my mother." miko retorted

"Miko." Bulkhead started but miko interrupted "neither are you." Miko said he had a pain look in his optics by that

"But I am yours Jack let's go." Mom told me

I heard Arcee walk up to me and when I looked at her "she is your mom." she said

"Mom, a mandalorian doesn't run from a fight we run to it and as a jedi I protected my men out in the field and put my life on the line for them more time than I can count, Im staying to protect this world even if it's from itself I'm sorry." I said

mom looked hurt then she was mad just stormed to her car secretly somehow she knew that's what he was going to do.

After a couple of sad minutes Optimus told Ratchet to open to "ratchet open to groundbridge."

but June replied "no thank you." still mad

with that said she drove out of the base and inside the car raf started crying .

When June drove out agent Fowler called "prime do you copy."

"We hear you agent Fowler." Optimus replied

"You've been watching the new, lately mother nature got a twice in her britches." Fowler said

"We know about the volcano." Optimus replied

"And the quakes seven major temblors of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as volcanic eruptions all over the globe on different tectonic plates, in theory unrelated if they hadn't happened." Fowler said but was interrupted.

"At the exact same time." Ratchet concluded

"Check it out more good news." Miko said watching the news

"Freak storms unlike any the region has seen before tsunamis threaten the Canadian Coast while lightning storm Pummel the Gobi Desert meanwhile strange electromagnetic anomalies plague Urban power grids these abnormal Global phenomena are leaving most to wonder why now and what's next." The news reporter said on the 5:00 news.

"Don't tell me the con's built a weather machine?" Fowler asked almost rhetorically

"One that powerful, highly unlikely." Ratchet replied

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time is to be coincidental." Optimus said

* * *

Scene change outside the base normal pov.

June was driving down the road during a lightning storm.

"one hundredth two one hundredth." raf counted

"You ok back there?" June asked, looking at raf in the mirror.

"yeah I'm fine I saw some lighting I'm counting." Raf replied when thunder was heard.

"It looks like a storm my gerund will love it." June said a little concerted

outside the car

The lighting overhead was purple and looked like an evil face.

June had to swerve out of the way when some lightning bolt came down too close to the car, she lost control of her vehicle and ended up hitting a power pole.

"Raf are you okay?" June asked, turning to the said boy.

"yeah I'm fine." Raf replied

the people in the car could hear something coming.

"what's that?" June asked worried, in front of them a tornado was coming their way.

June tried to get the car to move but it wouldn't move an inch.

"come on, come on, come on." June said to herself trying to get her car to start.

When the car finally started moving it was too late. The wind from the tornado was too powerful and started pulling them to it.

When the car started lifting off the ground bumblebee came to their recuse.

he grabbed on to the car and wouldn't let go as if his life depended on it, he wouldn't let go but his feet was another story they started slipping it looked like bumblebee was playing tug of war with a tornado and was losing ground.

bee took some steps back and reached for a power pole when he got a hold of it and said something

"he wants us to get into his hand." Raf said translated for June

They both carefully got out and started climbing into bee's hand.

Just then the power pole gave out and bee had to take the car with both hands.

Then something wrapped around his Waist.

Bee looked over his shoulder and there was Solaris in his full cybertronian form.

"Jack is that you?" Mom asked, never seeing my cybertronian form.

"Yeah mom it's me please hurry." I replied trying to hold on to the ground.

Raf safely got to bee but when June was about to jump the car ripped out from under her all that was left was the hood.

"MOM!" Solaris yelled slowly a hand was seen than the other and finally, June pulled herself up

I took a breath in relief "come on let's head back to base." he said

Bee took us back to base I said to myself "that was weird it's like the tornado was purposely coming after them." Just as the tornado disappeared.

* * *

Inside bee

"thank you bee." June said

"he says your welcome." raf said translated

* * *

Bee pulled into the Autobot base.

"um hey we're back." raf said

"and we are glad." Ratchet replied

When mom got out, bee transformed into bot form and I transformed into my human form.

I ran up to mom and asked "are you ok?"

"I will be" June said "Jack." June started

"Mom." Jack tried saying something but mom stopped me by a hug.

"I know me too" then gave me a hug. "but you're grounded till your thirty... Twenty-five."

me and mom ran up to the catwalk "World leaders are classifying this strange weather phenomenon as a global emergency." The news reporter said

"Globe." mom repeated

"And scientists believe that this phenomenon is somehow connected to the planetary alignment." The news reporter continued.

At that moment agent Fowler showed up "what have you learned prime and you better not blow smoke up .." Then he realized someone else was there "oh what a nice surprise."

"Special agent Fowler." June replied

"We have learned this as with the so called magma from the volcano these earthquakes originated far below the earth's crust from the earth's core itself in fact." Ratchet said

"Quakes don't start there Do they? Fowler asked mom

"Tiny tremors raising and falling at a consistent pattern almost like a '' Then ratchet recognized the wave pattern "by the Allspark if I convert these data points to auto files.

"What, what is it?" Agent Fowler said what we all were thinking.

"Shhh listen." Ratchet said

As the two data files come one you could clearly hear a cybertronian's heartbeat.

"That sounds like my heartbeat." Jack said

"How is that possible for a heart to pump blood there is nothing inside the earth to pump except..?" mom asked

"The blood of Unicron." Raf interrupted almost scared

* * *

Scene change at the volcano

Deep inside the earth, a being of pure evil opened his purple eye and said "I have awakened."

* * *

Scene change at the Autobot base

at the same time.

"ok hold on you mean to tell me something living down there inside our planet." Miko asked

"I fear that the earth's core is not made of magma as earth's science believes but of dark energon." Optimus said

"and if we're dealing with a spark then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretells ." Ratchets said scratching his chain

"ok how do we stop this thing from raising." Fowler asked

Optimus didn't say anything so mom did "you didn't know do you."

"that I am afraid was never foretold." Optimus replied

"how can something be inside the earth and be alive?" mom asked

"such things are not uncommon before the beginning there was primus" than the scene change to Cybertron " and Unicron, one incarnation creation and the other of destruction for eons primus and Unicron "scene change showing a picture of the dark cybertronian with spokes all over his body" fought the balance shifting more time's that could be counted "scene change showing a picture of the thirteen primes" only by creating the thirteen the original prime that proceeded me was primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out" then it showed the core of Cybertron." Primus became one with our planet's core creating life through the well of allsparks while Unicron was never seen again" than the Scene changed back to the Autobots base. "unlit now." Optimus explained taking a deep breath.

"Maybe we can find the hole this Uber- con left when he digs himself all the way down there and fill it with explosives?" Fowler asked

"Agent Fowler I do not believe that the earth became Unicron's home but with time and gravitational force debris gathered around the slumbering titan." Optimus said

"forming your earth itself." ratchet said

realization struck the agent hard.

"and he is only awaking now due to the magnetic pull caused by the planetary alignment." Arcee concluded

"ok, so what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?" Jack asked

"yeah does he stretch and ka-pow the earth gets turned to dust." Miko asked

Optimus could not answer.

"you don't know do you?" June asked

"my guess is that Unicron has cindered physical form nevertheless we must find a way to make sure that this force of nature never fully awakes the fate of earth depends on it," Optimus said

Miko looked at Jack and asked "Jack is there something you can do?"

"I do know maybe, I would ask dad but I can't feel dad like normal." I replied

Scene change on the Decepticon warship

"Lord Megatron, our cargo hold is nearly filled with the dark substance I recommend a retreat. The troops are going weak from its effect." Arachnid said

"and yet I grow stronger." Megatron said to himself then turned to Arachnid and said "arachnid your in command until my return."

The said person gave a bow and asked "your return from where master?"

"from my audience with Unicron." Megatron replied

Then he went to the launch bay and flew off to the volcano.

When he got to the top he transformed and spoke into the volcano "I feel your presence share your very spark with me I call on you as my Lord and Master oh mighty Unicron."

then the volcano let off some more smoke than a dark presence spoke " who would dare speak to me?"

Megatron got down to one knee and replied "your servant most humble Megatron "gesturing to himself "leader of the Decepticons and your very Harold the one who wield the dark energon which binds us together to awake once again the prophecy has been for filled" then he got to his feet "it is only the beginning of what we will accomplish together for you shall rule this planet and all that walks upon it through me."

"prideful fool." Unicron said

Megatron's eyes went wide.

"How dare you think yourself capable of summoning my life force" than the dark presence of Unicron got face to face "I rise because I have deemed it my time."

"Master I did not mean to overstep." Megatron apologized

"silence worm" than the dark presence of Unicron stood to his full height "I have no need of your lowly assistance."

with that said Megatron got down on his knees and begged " please my lord I exist only to serve you."

Unicron paused for a second "what's this I sense the tent of primus and his offspring."

"that is Optimus and starlight the last of the prime's and son of primus." Megatron said "our sworn enemy."

"you confess loyalty to me yet allow a disciple of primus and his offspring to live." Unicron said in anger

"I will destroy one of them for you and capture the other one for you Optimus screams will be heard." Megatron said

"I grow tired of you prattle surly if you had the power to destroy this prime you would have done so already I... will... deal... with them myself." Unicron said

then the dark rescinded back to where it came from.

Megatron looked into the volcano with discussing and hatred "I am the only one that gets to kill Optimus and Solaris could still be of some uses ." he said to himself

* * *

Scene change at one of the earthquake site

Me and Optimus was walking down one of the cliff sides

"Ratchet this epicenter is consistent with the finding with the other's its terrain is rich in orb." Optimus said

:"so what does it tell us?": Fowler asked over the comm

"It follows that the natural metals in your earth would extensions of Unicron his limbs if you will." Ratchet answered

"So he did his morning stretch which is why these quakes happened." June tried to explain but was not for sure herself

Ratchet's computer started beeping "Optimus I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity." ratchet said

* * *

Scene change at Autobot base

"So what does it tell us?" Fowler asked

"it follows that the natural metals in your earth would extensions of Unicron his limbs if you will." Ratchet answered

"it's like he had his morning stretch which is why these quakes happened. June tried to explain but was not for sure herself

than ratchet computer started beeping "Optimus I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity." ratchet said

Scene change back with Optimus and Solaris.

Solaris pov

"rest a sure ratchet we will process with caution." optimus said

Then a second later a sound of rocks moving, then out of the rock face, a face was seen "do you two know me a follower and offspring of primus." the face said

"Unicron the chaos bringer." Optimus replied

"Uncle unicron." I said shocked

"good." Unicron said then the rock face crumbled and the rest of his body was seen.

"Now know me as Unicron, your destroyer." Unicron said than charged at us with his spiked mace

then Optimus brought out his swords and stopped the mace.

than Unicron brought up his curved sworded

but I used the force and stopped it from hitting Optimus.

it kept up like this for a while we kept dodging Unicron attack.

me and Optimus jumped out of the way of a rock but Unicron smashed it with his spiked mace then Unicron jumped up and brought down his sword aiming to hit us but he missed.

then the unexpected thing happened Optimus deactivated his sword and stood there with his arms wide open.

"Uncle unicorn stop please" I said

Unicron was about to give a killing blow but stopped by Optimus' next statement "I humbly request your ear lord Unicron."

"and what would a prime be so compelled to say to me?" Unicron asked

"I make this not for myself but for the planet that you constitute and one being that lives on it humankind relies upon you for life, sustenance your resurrection will only result in the destruction of a species which evolved from the seeds of your very greatness." Optimus said

"So this humankind of whom you speak of you consider them my progeny." Unicron said using the curved sword to point to Optimus.

"indeed." Optimus replied

After a minute Unicron said, "parasites, they too shall know my roughful hand once I am finished with you two."

Then he transformed his curved sword and mace and into hands and he shot dark energon at Optimus but I jumped in the way and brought up my shield but the force of the blast sent me into Optimus and us back a few feet We tried to get up but it was a little hard i got up first.

"Uncle unicorn stop please" I said "I know about the son and what you were like before that you may have been evil but you never destroyed planets with life."

"How could you possibly know about that?" unicron asked

"I've been to mortis, I've fought the son and I know he's here on the planet." I said

Unicron was able to say something when his eye turned a darker shade of purple "the line of primes have grown weak in my absence and thus you shall fall." Unicron mocked and said the last part slower as energy gathered in his hands.

"that out is inevitable but not on this day." Optimus replied he got up and I rolled out of the way, me and him activated our guns and fired on Unicron.

when we got up we walked over to the remains then they turned to dust.

"Solaris you should head back to base." Optimus said

"Yeah like is ever going to happen."I said

then out of the ground come clones of Unicron " yes disciple of primus on this very day for Unicron maybe one but we all are Unicron."

"beside Mandalorians never run from a fight." I said

"Optimus have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's rising." Ratchet asked over the comms

"Unicron is power incarnate " scene change to the Autobot base "and you, the last of the prime shall perish." All the Unicron clones said in unison.

"I take that as a yes we are on our way." Ratchet comm

"Negative Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force " scene change with Optimus and Solaris "he wants me and Solaris ratchet" then Solaris and Optimus activate Optimus gun " this fight must be our's alone."

Then the clones attacked us, I was about to move with optimus but something pulled me down.

* * *

I decided to post a chapter at the end of each month, Let me know which story you all want to read the most.

How I'm supposed to know which story you all like most if you don't let me know by reviewing or follow me on discord.

Electro prime signing off


	17. Chapter 17

Ch. 16

When I stopped unicron had his carved sword at my throat "shut up and listen to me boy my clones are keeping the son busy so I can do three things."

"What do you want, uncle." I said

Unicron moved his sword away and transformed it into his hands "As my nephew I have a gift for you." Unicron said he moved his hands in a circle and a purple sphere "this will give you my strength when you call upon it." Then he handed it to me and disappeared. "I need to see your memories to make sure you can face the son of mortis if that's ok with you." I didn't object and closed my eyes. I felt his hand on my head after a minute he pulled back and he had a smile on his face "you truly have the heart of a warrior and protector that last i need you to do is when the time comes you must free me from the son or this world will be destroyed and cybertron will be next now it's time for you to leave."

When I groundbridge to optimus the rest of the autobots show up the and so did a giant unicron

If we can't beat Unicron and we can't outrun him exactly are suppose to do?" I heard bulkhead asked

"All we can is take out his vessel when they show up until we find a way to destroy without destroying the very earth beath our feet." Optimus replied than activated his gun and bee, bulkhead and arcee transformed and drove behind Unicron and shot at his feet but was doing nothing to him it was annoying the anything.

the clone turned around and brought down his spiked mace and hit bee and bulkhead at the same time and sent them flying good feet away.

then arcee shot at the giant clone spiked mace Unicron brought up his covered sword and sung down the sword and hit Arcee and sent her flying a few minutes she came to a rolling stopping.

then giant clone continued walking towards Optimus shoot his guns at the giant clone.

"fall." the giant clone said than hit the ground with his spiked mace and four big rock came at us we jumped out of the way but some rocks landed on top of him knocking optimus out.

"Let's even the score. Solaris maximus!" A giant version solaris jumped up

Another clone showed up "I am this world past and it's future." the clone said

Optimus began to dig himself than looked up to see Unicron about to step on him.

"I am this world past and it's future." the clone said

"N-no!" Arcee yelled.

back to Optimus and the giant clone.

"And on this day All primes and have passed." Unicron said

I jumped and pushed the clone in the face destroying it.

"Not on my watch." I said another clone showed up behind me and was about it hit me with his curved sword but was shot in his head .

they all transform their gun back to hands.

Bumblebee buzzed something

"wasn't me." Arcee said

"me either." bulkhead replied

":Ratchet.:" Arcee comm

"what is it that happened." ratchet commed

"I happened!" a voice said and out ruble came Magetron.

Megatron jumped down from the rubble and landed on the ground.

"Megatron." bulkhead said out of shock.

I shrunk down to my normal size and took some deep breaths.

"Jack." I heard arcee say "what was that." She asked

"Solaris maximus cant use it alot" I said in between breaths "it takes to much energy."

Opitmus pushed more of the rocks out of his way and ended up on his hands and knees when Megatron stepped in front of him.

it looked like Megatron was going to fire his gun when Megatron did something unexpected he turned his hand over and open it helping Optimus up.

Megatron got down to business "it is rather ironic considering our last encounter if memory severe me correct the last time we met you tried to extinguish my spark."

"That is still very much in play." Optimus replied

"Good I wouldn't expect nothing less however I have a proposal." Megatron said than walked off a little with his arm behind his thinking about something "join me in defeating our shared enemy Unicron the chaos bringer.

over the comm i heard ratchet laugh ": absurd Unicron is evil incarnate if Megatron was to pick any side why would be ours.:"

Optimus replied "Because Megatron's pride would never allow anyone other himself to conquer this world."

"You know me all too well Optimus." Megatron said

"You lead an army of cons why come to us." Bulkhead said gesturing to the group.

"Because this particular endeavor requires something outside the realm of my command, the power of a prime." Megatron said gesturing to Optimus.

Bulkhead laugh than said "Then I guess we don't need you."

"On the contrary Optimus maybe the only one who can defeat Unicron but I remain the only one who can guide you to him Unicron's lifeblood runs through me only I can hear his thoughts anticipate his movements.

"Optimus our past alliance Autobot, Decepticon does not matter as long as Unicron still lives." Megatron said

I heard Ratchet slammed his fist on the computer and yelled with anger fully in his voice "The past always matters." Over the comm

"A truce between the Autobot and the Decepticon how long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus asked

"Only as long as it's mutually beneficial." Megatron replied

"And when our proposed shared mission is over." Optimus said

"I will concur this earth my way." Megatron said

"Brutal honesty from a Decepticon." Arcee said a little surprised

"Siding with the lesser of two evil' s is still siding with evil." Ratchet said angry over the comm.

"Do you think you have witnessed the full power of Unicron he has yet to fully awaken those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste with each passing moment the bring of chaos evolves mutanting earth from the inside out what we seen now is nothing but a prelude of the upper devastation his rising will cause on this world." Megatron said

"Like your quest for destroyed Cybertron." Acree said

"Make no mistake, this time there will be a planet left for me to rule." Megatron replied

"Even if we agree Unicron is all the way down in the planet's core, how would we get down there drive." Bulkhead said

"There is only one way." Optimus said

": Absolutely not groundbridgeing into space or on a moving train is hard enough but making a blind jump inside of a sentient being besides direct exposure to that much dark energon will debilitate you haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has.:" Ratchet said over the comm

"Yet another good argument for having my guides." Megatron said

"You can give us Unicron's excised coordinate." Optimus said

"if you transport us to this planet's core I can lead you to Unicron's spark to the very heart of his darkness." Megatron replied

"Optimus even if we survive the jump, how are we suppose stop Unicron?" Arcee asked

Optimus looked to Megatron and silently shook his head yes knowing there was only one way

"With the matrix of leadership." Optimus said

: "what's that?:" I could hear Fowler ask over the comm.

:A vessel of pure energy and the Collective wisdom of the prime.:" Ratchet answered

"No offense Optimus but do we have time for a scavenger hunt I mean where do we find this matrix?" I asked

": Jack Optimus dose does not need to find it he carriers it within him.:" ratchet said

"Solaris it was your sire and the first primes combined power that defeated Unicron so very long ago that is the reason Unicron wants to destroy you and Optimus." Megatron said

"It's not his fault the son's controlling him." I thought to myself

"It would follow that releasing the power of the matrix into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis." Optimus said

Scene change Autobot base

"hold on if everything goes right Unicron is going to stay down there can't we Just I don't know just siphon him out." Miko said

"Miko he's not in the earth's core he is the earth's core." Raf replied

"Raphael is correct, tampering with the earth's core affects the magnetic poles, triggering the very cataclysmic events we are trying to remedy tragically Unicron is the planets very seed always has been and always must be." Ratchet said not happy about it.

The rock slowly started coming back together and the former giant clone started coming back together.

"We've got another one." bulkhead said as it got bigger Opitmus said : "ratchet send a groundbridge.": as more rocks come in the wind started to pick up

The groundbrige opened right next to Arcee, Bee and Bulkhead "wait we're opening a direct path into our base with Megatron standing right there." Arcee said pointing at megatron

"And seriously he is going to risk his neck to save us." Bulkhead said

Megatron genially laughed at the thought then said" hardly my nature" he then looked up to a full-size giant Unicron. "Consider my offer. I'll keep it busy."

The rest of the bots ran into the groundbridge while me and Opitmus stayed a little bit.

He transformed and started firing at Unicron's chassis then I followed Optimus into the groundbridge.

* * *

Scene change at the Autobot base. Jack pov

"I know desperate times call for desperate measures but bring Megatron here." Ratchet said

"How can you even think of letting that monster near these children after what he did to Raf." Mom said

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey not one moment longer." Optimus reasoned

"What's going to stop the con from calling in an airstrike if he knows where you live." Fowler asked

"By groundbridgeing him here he will not be able to get a fix on our location." Optimus said

I walked over to Optimus "Optimus what will happen to you when all your matrix energy gets released?"

Optimus turned around and walked towards the groundbridge and replied"The power within the matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular Manor."

"But you've got an idea, don't you." I said a little worried

After a minute or two Optimus said "Autobots if humankind is to be saved" then turned back to us "I have no choice but to proceed but you do."

All of us were quiet for a little bit "well maybe not for humankind but I'm willing to do it for miko." Bulkhead said

"For Jack." Arcee said.

Bee buzzed something looking at raf.

It made me sad and happy that they be willing to do that just for us.

* * *

Scene change with Megatron normal pov.

Megatron was flying around avoiding the giant clones. He flew up a clone leg and shot around there.

Two other clones joined in one tried to swipe at Megatron but he was too fast.

Then Megatron went for the third one and shot at his face and got behind it and shot the leg out from under.

: "Megatron we are sending transport.": Optimus said over the comms

:"You can always be relied upon to listen to reason Optimus ": Megatron replied he then turned around and flow at a clone then transformed and punched the clone shattering it face then transformed and landed then walked through the waiting groundbridge.

* * *

Scene change Autobot base

Ratchet pushed Miko and told them all to hide

Miko of course protested and asked "No fair I've never seen him, why do we have to hide?"

"Because I said so." Ratchet replied than the groundbridge opened behind him

All the Autobots there got ready in case, anything happened with Optimus staying out in front.

Then Megatron slowly came out of the groundbridge with every step the bot's activated their weapons "so this is where all the magic happens quaint." Megatron said

Jack pov

off on the other side of the room the rest of team prime watched what was happening when raf did something unexpected he got so mad that ran out and only came to a stop when I caught up with him the only word he could say was "you." And that was it he was so mad.

"Ah your looking much better than the last time we meet little one." Megatron then looked up at Optimus "humans resilient."

"Thats an understatement, Come on raf he's not worth it." I said than mom took raf away

"If you think of double-crossing anyone I will make sure you never say another word. never! Miko yelling the last part.

She was taken away by Fowler and Megatron slightly shook his head.

Putting things back on course Optimus said "ratchet obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." Gesturing to Megatron the said bot walked over to the groundbridge control.

I continued walking with the rest of the group "when the bot's go through the groundbridge ill pull a miko."

The Sound of something coming my way caught my attention "Jack." I turned around and Optimus was standing there. I looked over my shoulder and Optimus got down to my level "will you keep something for me?"

"Sure." I replied then he took out something he shook his head then it transformed and got smaller.

I took it from his hands and asked "what is it."

He looked unsure how to say something "it is the key to the groundbridge power supply."

"Optimus you're a great leader, even better friend, trouble liar but i'll keep it for you but why me." I asked the last part

"perhaps but I have been impressed by how much you've matured since we've first met as such and I feel you've earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device until I return." Optimus said

"Thank you, I'll protect it ." I replied I could almost feel the power this device held. Optimus got up and shook his head and returned to the groundbridge.

I watched him walk away then got an idea "oh man there going to kill me.

I put the device in my sub-space and followed Optimus.

Megatron was standing by the groundbridge when Ratchet activated it and said "locked and ready."

The bots walked up to it arcee told Megatron to go first "As you wish." Megatron replied sarcastically.

Then all the bot's followed behind one by one till Optimus was the last one he looked back at rest of the group followed me.

Then I did something crazy at the last second, I force ran after him and when I crossed the groundbridge I transformed into Solaris knight .

When I crossed land I saw nothing but purple veins going all over the place.

"So how long before Unicron knows were here." Arcee asked

"Make no mistake, he already does." Megatron than turned around and was shocked by what he saw or who "Solaris are you doing here?"

Everyone turned around and I was standing there "look you all can kill me later but i have to be here the son controlling unicron, i'm the only one that can force him out."

"Let's move, we don't have time for this." Megatron said not at all happy that I came

We all walked behind him. I looked up and saw what looked like an eye moving. I walked a little faster.

As we walked Megatron and Optimus walked side by side "was that what I think it was that you've gave him?"Megatron asked

"He's ready for it and you know it Megatron." Optimus replied Than Megatron head started to hurt him so I ran over to him

Unicron grows ever stronger" than he got up and looked over to Optimus "we must hurry." Megatron said than continued walking past the bots

"How do we know Unicron isn't using Megatron to lead us all into a trap?" Arcee asked

Optimus replied "we do not." That was all arcee needed for her to activate her guns and put her on edge.

"I'll scout ahead that's what I was known for back in the clone wars." I said running ahead inside Unicron I came across another vein like bridge that leads to a big opening.

Megatron watched us Jack left.

"What are you looking at." arcee said

"Young Solaris has a lot to worry about than me leading you all into a trap and he knows it."

Arcee turned to him "what does that mean Megatron."

"soundwave intercepted a message and it read "mando j here, payment on arrival and before you say anything asked yourself who's been after jack since the beginning." Megatron said

Only one person fits that discussion "Arachid."

"The empire is coming here after Jack, the question is what will Jack and do when they get here." Megatron said "and trust me jack can protect himself"

I ran back and told them "we might have a fight ahead of us, there's a bridge with a lot of open air, an air attack will be most likely.

Megatron looked around and said "Unicron's spark is near."

Arcee took a couple of steps and turned to Megatron and said "after you."

Megatron did so but after a minute of walking bulkhead held his head getting dizzy

("are you okay bulkhead?") bee asked

"I'm fine bee just woozy ." bulkhead replied

"it's the dark energon it's starting to affect you steadily as you go bulk." arcee said

I closed my eyes to focus on the force. "we got to hurry, I can feel the son's getting stronger."

Megatron his insignia began to glow he turned back to us and said "He is preparing to expel us."

a minute later there was a sound around us.

I looked behind us and their thousands of t-shape beings flying around us.

"what are those things?" bulkhead asked with all of us getting ready for a fight.

"as we are inside unicron's body it stands to reason that they are some sort of antibodies." Optimus replied, activating one of his guns than the flying swarm comes in to attack us.

We fired our guns.

I fired my guns at the antibodies when they got close. I transformed them into a pair of swords and slashed antibodies like a sword storm.

That's when I got an idea.

I jumped up into the air and jumped from antibodies and planted some when I landed I snapped my fingers and all of them exploded.

More antibodies fired on us but most miss us.

Optimus brought his sword and sliced it in half, bee fired at the antibodies.

one antibody flow at arcee she jumped into the air did a backflipped and fired at it she finished the backflipped it exploded.

another tried to hit arcee but sliced it in half and landed on the vein below us.

bulkhead used his mace and hit a couple of antibodies one behind and one front and with that my temporary fix had ended and he had started getting real dizzy and fell over the edge.

("Bulkhead I'm coming.") bee buzzed than jumped and caught him.

"Bee let me go I'll only drag you down with me." Bulkhead said

I spared a glance at Optimus and Megatron they were busy fighting antibodies and as a watched it was kinda cool every time one would block the other covered his back and they never stay in the same place for long it was almost like watching a couple of brothers that's has been fighting for so long they knew what the other was going to do.

* * *

But back with me I landed behind Arcee. She was firing at an antibodies I slashed one in half and throw it at another and gave a roundhouse kicked one another that was coming from my left was sliced in half.

"Bulkhead!" I heard arcee say

"Solaris." Optimus said and was all that needed saying

I forced jumped on the next vein and I force pushed the antibodies that came close to my team. I held back the antibodies back for a couple of minutes as the team ran past.

Someone laid a hand on my shoulder "Good job young Solaris" it was megatron

"Thanks but we have more to go" I said more antibodies were coming but this time the rest of the bots covered us.

"we've got you covered kid go!" bulkhead said yelling the last

we all fire our weapon's but there were just too many of them.

we come into a big room.

I looked at Megatron. He was on his knees in more pain than in last time.

"Megatron ." I said

he pointed his gun at me and fire but hit an antibody that come from behind

"Unicron's spark is just ahead."Megatron said then ran to it.

"How will we get inside?" Optimus asked

"by fooling Unicron's defenses into believing that we are not a threat." Megatron replied than his insignia glowed a dark purple

we all got the hint and as Megatron ran up to the door we back up well giving him some cover

when Megatron got to the door the glow got brighter than little veins showed up then a minute later the door opened up and Megatron walked in.

"Autobots we will need you to keep our attacker at bay for as long as you can." Optimus said then shot one more antibody.

"be safe you all." I said then we ran after Megatron

at the end of the hallway I stood in front of the biggest spark that i have ever seen.

"Optimus, jack swiftly," Megatron said

mw and Optimus walked forward and as we walked Unicron release then's dark energon plasma and the streams hitting everyone expect me

it's worst on Optimus and Megatron

A spirit came of the spark in the shape of a bat

"The son." I said

The son laughed and said "the two sons met for the last time but i'm not to make it easy for you." three dark spirits came out his hand and they formed into count dooku, asajj ventress and savage opress with their lightsabers the son had a pure black lightsaber.

I transformed into my human form and brought out my lightsabers when we all clashed the energy pushed them back.

Savage opress charge first.

I jumped over him and kicked his legs out from under him and gave a killing blow with a slash to his back.

"Megatron remember you are commanded by who?" I said

Megatron heard my words and stopped himself and yelled "Megatron is commanded by no one" then deactivate his sword. I forced jumped and and unleashed some force lightning shocking the two of them buying me sometime, everything rumbling and Megatron yelled from the pain that Unicron put on his mind.

I looked up and in the spark it looked like the face of Unicron.

Me, Opitmus got up and Megatron was put into forced stasis and collapsed.

"Matrix of leadership I call upon you." I heard Optimus say

Somehow I felt as if the matrix reacted to Optimus and it gave me strength and an idea

Than heard something behind me and Megatron had gotten up but this time he was engulfed in dark energon flames "You two can't defeat me, disciple of primus and son I have transcended physical form by my will alone all upon this world shall fall into chaos." Megatron's voice said only it wasn't his voice it's like Unicron, the son and Megatron's voice became one.

"Not while I still function Unicron" than I and Optimus got up "The power of the matrix will light our darkest hour." Optimus said putting his arms over his chest in an X getting ready to release the power

"The only way to beat darkness is with light, let's try something crazy." i thought

"Nooo!" Unicron and the son yelled ready to use Megatron's gun but before anything could happen Optimus released the power of the matrix, it was a blue stream of energy.

I Transformed into solaris knight and jumped into the stream and the power consumed me "SOLARIS NOVA." my whole form lit up like a sun and forced the power into unicron spark, the spirit of the son started to wrath in pain and the count dooku and asajj ventress started to disappear. I put so much power into that move that the yellow light turned white. It was actually starting to hurt a lot the pain was so painful I closed my eyes and yelled put "dad help me." Then a second later this renewed power came in and it helped with the pain, it was still there but not as bad.

After a minute or more, the spirit of the son started to fade, Unicron sent out a final dark energon wave and it sent me flying back crashing into the wall and destroying the son.

when the dark spark finally snuffed out and all that was left was the purple spark and everything stopped rambling and I passed out.

* * *

With the rest of the Autobots

all the anti-body fall from the air to all from the bots relief meaning Optimus put Unicron back into stasis or so they hoped.

Inside the spark chamber

A piece of unicron spark broke off from the main spark a fell into the wall and a metal looking unicron stepped out of the wall and started walking over to me "He should be fine like he said he used a lot of power today." unicron said quietly

Just then the Autobot groundbridge opened.

Unicron picks up the knocked out jack, the bots slowly walked through the groundbridge.


End file.
